


Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman

by DaniellEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Explosions, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gun Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellEreri/pseuds/DaniellEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two undercover spies but neither know. Once the secret's out, shit hits the fan. Will they stay together or will it really be 'til death do them part'. Oh and there's a killer twist. (Based off the screenplay Mr. and Mrs. Smith)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And They Meet

“Alright, let’s begin.” Our therapist said with a bore didn’t blame him though, one look at us and he was probably ready to call a divorce lawyer.

“My name is Eren.” I said with an optimistic grin.

No matter what this jackass thought of our marriage, I was going to look as pleased as I faked in bed every month, yes once a month pathetic I know. I gave my difficult husband a stern glare and a elbow to the arm. “Levi!” I threatened.

Levi rolled his eyes wondering why he was even here dealing with this bullshit. “And I’m Levi Ackerman. “ he said annoyed. His tone was worse than our therapists. He sat slumped against the grey cushioned swivel chairs, head leaning against his hand, grey eyes boring into the clock on the wall behind the head of our therapist.

“So how long have you two been together?” Our therapist Dr. Erwin Smith asked.

“4 years.” “3 years.” We sang on cue. Erwin perked up at this, a small smirk spreading across his lips, amused at our different answers. “It’s been 4 years Levi!” I growled while shooting him a death glare.

“You sure about that brat?” Levi said in his condescending tone. “You can’t even remember to pay the damn bills on time.”

“As sure I am that I haven’t had decent sex in months!” I snapped.

Levi snorted, “Funny I didn’t think moaning could be so loud during bad sex.” He smirked.

“It’s called faking dumbass, and I should have over 10 academy awards by now!” Levi’s head whipped around so fast I almost regretted what I had said....almost. Instead I crossed my arms and looked away with a pout, trying to stand my ground. Dr. Erwin cleared his throat trying to break the awkward tension.

“Alrighty then.” He finally spoke. “I see we have our work cut out for us. Tell me gentlemen, on a scale of one to ten how happy are you?” He asked, looks directed more toward me than Levi, probably knowing his ratings gone down by now.

“7!” I chirped. Satisfied with my answer, because it wasn’t like I was miserable. Sure the sex wasn’t at its best, and he could be more attentive, and he could try to hold a decent conversation once in a while or at least pretend to be interested… but I wouldn’t be sitting here in this god for saken office if I didn’t care to work on those things. So I decided to change my answer, “ 7 and a half.” I smiled.

Erwin turned his gaze to Levi, who was now deep in thought. There was no way he could possibly be unhappier than me if he was at least enjoying the sex, right? I looked to him with a smirk now staring daggers into the side of his head because his answer shouldn’t have been taking so long. “Levi?” I said bringing him from his thoughts.

“Hm.” Was his reply. Was he even paying attention?

“Mr. Ackerman?” Our therapist finally spoke, a hint of annoyance in his tone. “ On a scale of one to ten how happy are…”

“ A two.” He stated matter of factly. Without even giving the man a chance to finish his sentence, he said his happiness was..

“A two!?” I repeated more as a statement than a question. “ A fucking two? That’s how happy you are on a scale of one to ten? A goddamn two!” I screamed. My face was now bright red from anger and embarrassment. I was fucking livid! My husband of “3 to 4” fucking years just called our relationship a two. In Kindergarten, that was known as a shit. Our relationship was a 3 to 4 year long shit. Asshole!

“I see.” Erwin managed to say, glancing in my direction to probably take in what I was going to do next. Levi being the cool and calm pokerfaced shit face he was, kept all his attention on Erwin, never once changing his demeanor or acknowledging my presence.

 

3 or 4 years Earlier

 

I was on a’ business trip’ in France taking care of a “client.” I’m proud to say despite my innocencent look, I am a top class hit man for a company called Rose Ops. I’ve been with the company since I was 18. My intelligence and skill was sought out amongst many elites at a convention in Morocco, and my reputation escalated from there. For the first few years I did minor jobs to get prepared for the big leagues over seas. My trip to France was my first big solo operation, and from there the universe was determined to make my life hell.

As soon as I had set off the explosives I got the hell out of there, walking hastily for the nearest shelter I could find for cover. The French military would be on my ass in seconds if I didn’t find a place to hide out soon. As calm as I could I strolled into a small inn not far from the explosion and immediately I was bombarded with questions being asked ‘who I was with’ and ‘what affiliation I had with the inn’.

“Monsieur!” A militia barked. “Monsieur, vous etes seul.” He was now in my face, as if daring me to ignore him.

My expression remained calm as my eyes trailed the room looking for a possible escape. I kept a hand on my hip, just in case my Beretta was necessary. Then as if the universe knew my distress, I spotted another guest, a gentlemen looking about in his early thirties. He sat propped against the check-in desk being hounded by the same officers, shouting into his ear as well. His demeanor however was much more calm and aloof.

He wore black alligator shoes; fitted black jeans and a white button up showing off his collarbone. Accenting his left wrist was a black diamond Rolex, and white Carrera sunglasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and he just so happened to be staring directly at me. His bangs were brushed just below his forehead, while the backside of his head was shaven. He twirled a toothpick on his tongue, eyes locked on my own never once breaking away.

He gave a slight nod toward my direction and I took that as my cue. I cooly walked over with a honeymoon smile forged on my lips, ignoring the officers grabbing at my arm. He also began stepping toward me, reaching out for my hand and intertwining our fingers.

“ Détendre connards il est avec moi.” He said in a commanding tone. I gave a smirk and a flirtatious wink to one of the officers as he lead me into one of the open rooms and closed the door, locking it behind us. I immediately leaned my ear against the door listening for any further signs of trouble.

The man also propped himself against the door with one leg, leaning his head back against the door. I brushed it off not about to question his act of chivalry.

“Hi, I’m Eren.” I whispered, looking up into his shades throwing in a genuine smile.

“Levi.” He stated, giving a smirk of his own.

 

Later that night

 

We decided it was best to lay low for a while, blaming it on all the recent commotion. During that time I took the opportunity to learn more about my knight in Dolce. We ate dinner under the night sky at a small bistro near the Eiffel Tower. The setting couldn’t have been more beautiful if I had set it up myself. There was a decent crowd of people enjoying one another’s company under dimly lit street lamps, festive lighting hung from the surrounding trees and awnings, and all accompanied by a live band.

I decided to take initiative since this man didn’t seem to keen on words, and after a few shots of Jose Cuervo I couldn’t stop my cheeky curiosity.

“So Levi,” his name rolling off my tongue as I accentuated the L with a flick of my teeth, “What brings you to this beautiful city?”

Now usually everyone is aware of his or her own sexuality and what makes him or her desirable. My special qualities are my eyes and smile, so I’ve been told. But Levi.. this man was just unbelievably handsome. He refused to take off his shades, but from what I could see, he was beautiful. His skin was flawless and his neck was as long as a giraffe If he’d let me, I would trail my lips down it all night nipping at his smooth pale skin. He still had that toothpick twirling on the tip of his tongue, almost mockingly slow.

“I’m here on business.” He said.

“And what business is that?” I asked, never once taking my eyes off of his mouth. I’m sure by now he had noticed me staring but at this point I didn’t care.

“I work for a stock company and were looking to invest over here. I’ve been in meetings all day until that unfortunate explosion.” His voice a little sarcastic at that last part.

“Oh, what a shame. Guess that means you have to enjoy yourself the rest of your trip huh?” I said teasingly. Picking a piece of shrimp off of his plate.

He gave a light chuckle and waved down our waitress. “ Another flight please this time 1800 silver, and bring a glass of water for this brat.” I winced at the word brat. Just how old did he think I was anyway.

“Excuse me Romeo. Are you trying to imply I can’t keep up with you?” I asked.

Levi leaned in dangerously close to my face, our noses almost touching at the distance. I could smell his mint tinted breathe from the toothpick he’d been tonguing all night as he spoke up. “That Juliet is exactly what I’m implying.” And with that he took the glass containing 3 shots in a single gulp like water, never once changing his facial expression.

“Alright, tell you what lover boy. If I can take 6 straight shots with a straight face you have to take off those shades and dance with me.” I used my emerald eye powers to stare him down until he waved over our waitress once again, asking for the 6 shots.

Fuck.

The smell of the tequila was strong, burning my nose at the quantity, but I had a bet to win and I wasn’t about to let this beautifully arrogant asshole win.

I took the glass in one hand shooting Levi a quick wink, throwing my head back to let the burn begin. The alcohol stung, badly.. and it took every power within my being to not make a face. I simply set the glass down and exhaled with a smile. Levi never took his eyes off me, bringing a tint of pink to my cheeks.

“You sure you can handle that Juelz?” He said teasingly, still never releasing his gaze.

In response I took the other glass in my hand and raised it to him.  
“To sexy surprises in small packages.” I said, a hint of smugness in my tone. He raised an eyebrow and gave the smallest hint of a smirk. I licked my lips one last time to reacquaint myself with the last taste of tequila on my lips.

“Trust me brat, there’s nothing small about my package.” He said, leaning back into his chair, again never taking his eyes off of me.

I gave a small laugh, “ You might just have to prove that to me.” At last I threw the shot back and slammed the glass on the table with a seductive smirk, leaning into Levi’s face. “May I?” I teased, reaching forward to gently pull off the glasses hiding those beautiful features, and I almost wish I hadn’t.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous..” I slipped out before I could think about what I had just said. Levi just chuckled and rose from his seat.

“ I believe I owe you a dance Juliet.” He said, reaching out for my hand.

He pulled me to my feet and lead me away from the table, twirling me around before bringing me back into his arms and resting a hand on my lower back.

The more we danced, the faster the Tequila began to hit me. I suddenly felt my legs go weak and my eyes become glassy all at once. Levi’s grip tightened around my waist and I could feel his relatively large package rub up against my thigh, causing my own member to slightly harden in response. Our innocent high school dance turned seductive and sexy in a matter of minutes once I stopped caring about being in public. Other couples joined us on the dance floor, getting lost in their own zones on this beautiful night.

I purposely ground my hips into Levi’s, my back pressed against his chest. I felt his arm wrap around my torso, scrapping his fingers across my skin sending shivers down my spine. I lulled my head back against his shoulder, turning my head to the side breathing into his neck, to take in his scent. He then turned me around to face him, my eyes slanted and glassy. I leaned in brushing my lips against his, giving his bottom lip a slight nip before finally breaking the distance between us. His lips were soft and slow moving with my own. I could feel the tip of his tongue still minty from the toothpick, glide against my own asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly more allowing his tongue entry, and from there I was lost. The way his lips massaged my own was so slow and so perfect I couldn’t think. Every once in a while he would take my tongue in his own slowly pulling away on to repeat the process. My left hand was now running through his hair, my other arm resting on his hips. Levi also held protective arms around my waist holding me up while snaking one hand under my lose shirt scrapping his nails against my skin, pulling a soft moan from my lips. When he finally pulled away, I was breathless.

I lifted my head up to meet his grey orbs now seductively narrow and studying me carefully. I let out a small sigh, my breathing uneven and butterflies now forming in my stomach. I brought one of my hands from around his neck and slowly down his chest, brushing against his abs and to the front of his pants, gently grazing the bulge in his lower region before giving his belt loop a gentle tug.

“Easy brat, I think you’re forgetting where we are.”

I brought my lips to the corner of his mouth, tracing them up his jaw and stopped at his ear flicking it with my tongue. “ What do you say we get out of here then?” I whispered in a deep seductive tone.

At that we broke away from our suggestive embrace. Levi calmly strolled over to our table threw down a $100 bill and took my hand in his leading me to our room. My legs felt like jello underneath me from all the Tequila, but Levi was patient and wrapped his hand around my waist to keep me balanced as we walked.


	2. Free Falling Jaeger Bombs Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has some decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the double spaced sentences. I do not know how to get rid of them other than manually. If there is a button or something that can get rid of this that would be a great help. :)

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and the worst fucking headache I think I ‘ve ever felt. I could feel the suns annoyingly gentle touch on my face forcing me to open my eyes. I scanned the room through slightly blurry vision, stretching out the kink in my neck and rubbing at my backside.

Why does my back hurt so badly?

I rested my head in my palm and rubbed at my eyes with two fingers. Why am I so fucking sore?

“Ha.” I chuckled.

Letting out a breath I suddenly remembered what happened the previous night, but when I looked around the room again, Levi was nowhere to be seen. 

I don’t know why I felt really small all of a sudden, but maybe it could of had something to do with fucking a man I just met or finding out I was a ‘hit and quit’.

 What the hell? I’m one of the most lethal agents in the country and made one of the dumbest decisions in my life. Either way I was screwed if anyone in my agency found out about this.

 A click sounded from the doorway and I turned to none other than Levi carrying a tray of what I could only hope was breakfast and the most dashing smirk I thought I’d ever seen.

 “Good morning.” Levi said. That damn smile never disappeared.

 “Morning.” I shouldn’t be shy, but for some reason I can’t help but feel exposed underneath his gaze. _This was embarrassing._

 He set down the tray and I think my stomach flipped. He had made the most perfect looking toast I’d think I’ve ever seen, which I guess would be anyone’s toast but my own seeing how I burn everything. Next to the toast was a plate of scrambled eggs and blueberries. There was also a glass of orange juice and two aspirin. My favorite things.

 “I hope that’s okay? I didn’t have much to work with, you know, with the kitchen being ransacked and all.” Levi sipped something from his own mug by the window.

I took a sip of orange juice keeping my eyes locked with his, and gave a small smile from behind my cup. “It’s more than enough.”

He gave a small sound of approval before casting his gaze back out the window. The sun hit his face making him glow, actually glow. His eyelashes were so long, it looked like he’d put on mascara. They were actually like my own. I chuckled at the thought.  Women should be envious.

“What?” Levi’s brow rose in confusion.

Well this isn’t the worst decision I’ve made. Fuck it.

I grabbed the sheet I was wrapped in and walked over the window to stand by him.

“Is something wrong?” He asked again.

I responded with a small smile and tilted his chin slightly upward to catch his lips with my own.

“No, for once everything’s perfect.” I felt my cheeks get warm as one of his hands snaked around my neck bringing me back down to meet his soft lips.

We kept our eyes slightly open in a hypnotized state just smiling into the kiss, mixing grey with green until we deepened the kiss, lost in each other’s taste.

His tongue was intoxicating and his breath smelt of mint tea. Probably way better than my own, but he didn’t seem to mind.

He pulled away first, tracing a finger down my jaw, and continued to look me over, a hidden smile on his lips.

He flicked me on the forehead, “Go brush your teeth brat.” And with that he picked up his forgotten cup and went back to staring out the window.

Rolling my eyes I shuffled over to the bathroom to clean up.

Maybe this can work.

**6 months later.**

We were on a date to a carnival in the fall of late October. Between work and well more work Levi and I had to make the most of the time we spent together.

He was a lawyer at some big shot law firm in New York, and my cover occupation was a graphic designer in Las Angeles. I figured since most graphic designers are behind the scenes, he would have a hard time trying to look me up if he got suspicious.

When I was in town on “business” I would stay with Levi at his penthouse, and vice versa when he was in L.A.

However, this time I had a job in Chicago, and I asked Levi if he would like to swing down for a couple of days when I had time off. We’d been driving around site seeing when we came across a fair on the outskirts of town.

We walked with our hands in each other’s pockets just looking around until I spotted a shooting booth. You know one of those booths where you shoot at targets and if you hit them all you get a stuffed animal.

Well call me a sucker for elephants, because as soon as I saw possibly the largest giant greyish blue elephant I’ve ever seen, my inner 6 year old started leaking.

“Oh my gosh! Levi look!” I stopped abruptly jumping and pointed in the direction of the elephant.

“Levi can you win it for me?” I gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could but his face was stern.

“Are you fucking with me?” His casual use of swear words would bother me when we first started dating. Of course six months later and I’m used to it, even mocking him from time to time.

I put my lips to his ear and gently took his lobe between my teeth, “Only if you win the elephant.” I whispered in a low voice.

“Shit, let’s get this over with.” He sighed and I pulled him toward the booth.

Now of course I am very capable of shooting my own targets, but honestly this was purely for my own amusement.

“I’d like to buy a round please?” I watched Levi pay the man and loosen his sleeves.

“How many do I need to hit?” He asked.

“ You get 6 shots and have to hit four.” The man responded.

I watched as Levi carefully took aim at the moving targets. The muscles in his forearm twitched each time he pulled the trigger, easily hitting the first two, but struggled hitting the third one. He’d used all his shots before he could get the fourth.

“Dammit. Aw well, do we still get something?” Levi asked handing back the gun.

The man handed him over a small brown bear and he held it out to me. I looked down at the bear, and then back to Levi, ”I want to try.” I gave him a teasing smile.

“Really Eren?” He put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

I mimicked his actions, “What you don’t think I can?”

The guy behind the booth gave a snort and leaned forward against the counter.

Levi looked me over once and rolled his eyes, “Alright.”

The guy handed the gun over to me and before Levi could finish paying I had already started shooting off rounds, determined to prove both of these idiots wrong for ever doubting me.

One hit

His back was still turned.

Two down, then three

As Levi turned around I had just fired off the fourth round hitting the target once again.

Five down

Aw what the hell, might as well go all out right?

And six

“The fuck? You hit all six?” Levi’s dumbfounded look was better than anything I could’ve won, but I still wanted my elephant.

I pretended not to notice the shocked look on the booth holders face, “So do I get my prize?”

He blinked twice and gestured behind him to the wall of giant animals.

“The elephant please!” I chirped with excitement and handed over the gun in exchange for my prize.

Levi was still looking at me trying to figure out something to say.

I just smiled and decided to save him the trouble,” Beginners luck, but thanks for trying!” I winked and grabbed his hand turning on my heels heading straight for the food cart.

“Brat.” I heard Levi finally mumble snaking his left arm around my waist.

Keeping my elephant tucked under my left arm with my right draped over his shoulder, I buried my nose into his hair and kissed the side of his head.

 “But I’m your brat.” I felt his grip around my waist tighten before he leaned his head against my shoulder.

Only for me.

 

* * *

**One year later.**

**Levi’s POV**

I was soaked in sweat by this point and my breaths were ragged. Captain fucking America was on top of me with all his weight watching me squirm to get out of his hold.

He leaned down about to whisper something into my ear. Another man was on top of me and all I could think about was Eren.

“Ready to give in?” Erwin smirked and pinned me down harder.

At that moment I kneed him in the balls and switched our positions, landing jab after jab to his face.

“Fuck, Levi.” He groaned, one hand blocking his face and the other covering his dick. He finally tapped out.

At that I got off of him and went to get my water bottle, pouring half into my mouth and the other over my head.

“I need a shower.” I said making a face at how sweaty I was.

Erwin was still holding his nuts, but he finally managed to roll over and catch his breath. “ Must you knee me every time I have you in a hold?”

“ If you know it’s coming, why do you continue to do it?” I asked out of breath.

I tossed him his water bottle and quickly went to place it between his legs, disgusting. I walked over to sit by his sprawled out form.

“ I think I want to get married.” I said looking across the room.

There was silence for a minute-“Well say something!” I snapped.

“ Are you sure about this? You know the risks of marriage in the line of work we do.” Erwin asked.

“Yeah. If it weren’t for that I would’ve asked him months ago.” I sighed.

“Really?” He scoffed. “Who would’ve ever thought one of the top agents in our company would be so reckless.”

“I’m not reckless-“ annoyance growing in my tone,”- I had him checked out months ago. He’s in graphic design for crying out loud. What type of trouble could he possibly get into?”

“We’re talking about Eren, Levi.” He stated in a matter of fact tone.

“Well then we’re just going to have to take extra precautions. I’m marrying him Erwin, and nothing you say is going to change my mind.” My voice was lower now, when did that happen?

“You sound serious.” Erwin sat up on his elbows, giving me a once over.

“I am. I don’t need your support, but it’d be nice to have it.” I finally looked down at him, watching him watch me.

He let out a sigh, “Okay.”

I blinked. That was easy. “Okay.”

“On one condition.”

“What now?” Almost had him.

“Do I get to be best man?” He smirked.

“I am so glad I dumped you years ago.” I rolled my eyes at him.

His smile got bigger. “So you really didn’t feel anything when I had you pinned?”

I raised my eyebrows, “Is that what you were hoping for?”

His smile slowly faded as he laid back down and stared at the ceiling for a minute before responding.

“Maybe.” He closed his eyes before letting out a long breath. “How did you figure out he’s the one?”

I thought long about my answer, long enough for him to open his eyes and say my name to snap me out of my trance.

“Levi?”

I shifted my position and leaned over him. We stared at each other for while before I leaned down to kiss him.

His hands found their way into my hair pulling me deeper into the kiss.

When we finally pulled away, we both took a deep breath before I brought a hand behind his neck and brought our foreheads together. I looked into his eyes, glassed over, but no tears fell.

“Thanks for being supportive.” And with that I gave him one last kiss on the forehead before standing to go take shower.

I got out of the showers, and checked my phone out of habit. There was one message from Captain America.

_Captain America -“Need help picking out a ring?”_

A small smile found its way onto my lips.

_Me- “With my indecisive ass I’ll need all the help I can get.”_

_Captain America- “Great! We can go this weekend while were in Milan.”_

_Me- “Sounds like a plan.”_

Now to plan the proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in Eren's POV and there will be a special guest appearance! Also again if anyone knows how to stop the double spacing that would be great! Thanks!! ^_^


	3. If I Say It Might Not Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life is ehh okay I guess? Disney World is fucking awesome. Eren finds a letter. Dr. Smith is just too charming and sexy to be a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m horrible, simply horrible! Let me just say I love you all thank you for your patience. This chapter will feel a little like inception because there is a flashback within a flashback. If anyone is confused I can definitely clarify more. For now enjoy more MMA. =)
> 
> P.S. I highly recommend playing the link during the honeymoon section. There is a smiley face to indicate the link. You'll know when you see it.

3 or 4 years later…

 

 

The brisk morning air hit me as I stood outside our ‘lovely suburban home’ in a white silk robe. The paperboy would usually be by around 5:20a.m. aimlessly throwing my morning joy into the bushes. However, today I intend to give him a piece of my mind.

 Like clockwork the kid came speeding down the street on his bike in a red cap with a knapsack full of papers as I stood by the edge of the street hoping he’d catch the hint and make my life easier and aim correctly for once.

“Hey Mr. A.!” The kid shouted and aimlessly threw the paper at my stomach. Honestly who trained these kids?

“Sorry Mr. A!” He shouted and continued his speedy route down the street.

I reached down for the paper immediately regretting it as I rose back up feeling a pop. No, I didn’t throw out my back. I’m only 29 for fucks sake. I did however feel the injuries from yesterday’s mission coming back ten fold and it felt like I’d been sleeping on logs.

I straightened up to see none other than my extremely nosy neighbor Jim Chase waving his hand lazily after retrieving his own paper. I gave a nod in response and headed back into my ‘lovely suburban home’ to greet my lovely suburban husband with a simple morning ‘hello’. Notice I did not say kiss, but you’ll find out why later.

I got back into the house placing the paper on the kitchen counter and made my way upstairs to our bathroom. Eren was already in their lazily brushing his teeth with an electric toothbrush. I hate those things.

They say they’re supposed to reach every spot and get rid of plaque you yourself wouldn’t normally be able to reach, but I just don’t feel satisfied standing there letting a machine do all the work for me. What, are they going to invent flossing machines too? Oh wait that’s called the dentist.

I began brushing my teeth with my regular Oral B toothbrush while Eren continued to watch the news in our mirror. 

Yes our mirror.

 Guess I should mention we have one of those televisions in our mirror, which _is_ as ridiculous as it sounds. At first I thought it was the best freaking thing invented because you could watch the news while taking a shit and once you turned it off it looked just a like a regular mirror again.

Only problem is Eren never takes his eyes off the damn thing. Every morning it’s the exact same thing. He wakes up, goes to the bathroom, turns on the television and never turns it off until he’s fully dressed and heading down stairs for breakfast where surprise, there’s another television on the counter.

Sometimes I think he does it on purpose to get a reaction out of me. Although, I don’t know what he wants me to say when we hardly speak other than to talk about our day or ask what each other wants for dinner.

Our marriage is definitely not as it use to be a couple of years ago, and I honestly have no idea how it happened. I can’t even remember the last time we had sex, and that’s saying a lot.

The man on the news was saying something about traffic being backed up due to an accident on the highway. A fifty-car pile up, luckily no one was injured.

“Wow that’s a relief. Good morning honey.” Eren said and pecked me on the cheek, heading swiftly toward the closets to get dressed.

 I haven’t had the chance to say it back in 2 months.

 

* * *

 

Eren POV

 

I got dressed as quickly as possible to get away from this horrible aura I was feeling from Levi. He never once tried to talk or make conversation with me anymore. I finally just got used to it and found other ways to keep myself occupied, like television and work.

It’s going to sound a little weird, but I got an electric toothbrush a little while after our sex life became.. no sex at all. The sound of the buzzing is soothing in a way that’s hard to explain. Ok, I guess it’s not that hard to explain, it reminds me of a vibrator. Sadly the sound of a toothbrush is all I need now days to bring my mood up and that’s saying a hell of a lot.

I mean when we first got married everything was like a modern day fairytale.

_“Ah! Oh my god! It’s Flynn Rider! Levi its Flynn Rider!” I shouted tugging on Levi’s sleeve._

_“Who’re you going on about brat?” Levi asked looking around for said character._

_Just then Flynn and Rapunzel came up to us with a bow and a curtsy, then looked to Levi in amusement. We were wearing matching bride and groom Mickey ears and of course I Levi made me wear the brides hat or else he would’ve refused the idea altogether, but I didn’t mind as long as he participated. It was our honeymoon after all._

_“Rapunzel, why I believe these two have just been hitched.” Rapunzel joined Flynn at his side and squealed in excitement, which only caused me to squeal more and jump hop foot to foot. Levi just looked at me and rolled his eyes, clearly not affected by the princess or Flynn._

_“Hey blondie, mind if I ask wear you got that flower crown?” Levi asked, motioning toward the crown of beautiful purple and yellow flowers on top of her head._

_“Why of course, I made them! Would you like to try it on?” I brought my hand up to my mouth to stifle laughter as Levi gave her a horrified expression._

_“Hell no. I already have to wear these ridiculous ears everywhere. The wife here (that got a chuckle out of Flynn and a glare from me) however would love one. He hums your song every morning when he wakes up.” He said and gave a small smile._

_“Oh wow that’s awfully sweet of you. You’re quite handsome too might I add.” She giggled and my face felt hot all of a sudden._

_“Well here, why don’t you hold onto this for me. She carefully took off her crown of flowers and swapped them with my bride ears, placing them gently atop my head._

_“Oh wow you look beautiful!” I blushed again and Levi smiled at me knowing I was loving the attention._

_“She’s right you know.” Oh god stop saying things like that. My face is a tomato right now I know it. “Mind if I get a picture of you two?” He asked, to which Rapunzel eagerly nodded her head and rush to loop her arms through mine._

_We quickly took a picture and then Rapunzel turned to Levi with a smirk._

_“Flynn, he has almost the same smolder as you! If he smiled a bit more it would be identical.” She clasped her hands together in excitement._

_“Haha, oh my goodness Levi she’s right!” I giggled._

_“Clearly I invented this look, as this guy couldn’t even get blondie on his first try.” He smirked and it was probably the second sexiest thing I’ve seen since I’ve been here. The first, being a picture of Walt Disney in his younger days. Can we say gorgeous? Flynn puffed out his chest and then turned to Rapunzel giving her his best smolder and she faked swooned, throwing her hand over her forehead. Too adorable!_

_“Levi you and Flynn should take a picture!” I gave him my biggest puppy dog eyes and grabbed his arm. Of course he couldn’t resist._

_“Fine. Then we leave and get food. It’s almost 1 and we have fast passes to get to.”_

_Levi and Flynn stood shoulder to shoulder, or shoulder to chin rather and each gave their best smolder. Okay, make that the second hottest thing I’ve seen since I’ve been here. Rapunzel at my side giggled and faked fanning herself from all the cute ‘princes’._

_We hit all the major rides and quickly rushed to get good seats for the castle show and the fireworks later that night. We found a bench by the Walt and Mickey statue and Levi sat on top the backrest, high enough so children on their parent’s shoulders wouldn’t block his view. I sat on the bench between his legs and took a quick snapshot of us before we would have to leave this magical place. Levi had taken off his hat long ago seeing how I kept the ‘wedding gift’ from Rapunzel still on top of my head._

_[:)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfMYinXYr0s) “Did you enjoy yourself love?” He asked me, bringing his arms over my shoulders._

_“Oh Levi, it was perfect! It’s sad we have to leave so soon. I almost want to skip Hawaii.” I sighed._

_“Ha. Not happening.” Levi smiled and kissed my cheek. “Remember our deal? You get the world of screaming five year olds and I get a quiet paradise.” I stuck out my tongue and he rolled his eyes._

_“You make it sound like you didn’t have fun.” I gave a small pout._

_"When stars are born, they possess a gift or two. One of them is they have the power to make a wish come true.” The blue fairy voiced over the intercom._

_“As long as you had a good time my love, that’s all that matters.” Levi turned his attention back to the castle. I all of a sudden felt bad for forcing Levi to come. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his warmth taking deep breaths to stop this aching in my chest._

_{Star light star bright, first star I see tonight_

_I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight_

_So make a wish, and do as dreamers do}_

_“Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi turned me slightly around to face him. Worry etched all across his beautiful dimly lit features._

_“I wished you would’ve enjoyed it with me.” I felt my eyes start to burn as a tear made it’s way down my cheek._

_Levi turned me back around and brought me to lean against his chest. He kissed my temple, once, twice and murmured in my ear._

_“Believe me Eren, if I could wish to be anywhere right now it would always be with you, right here right now.” A few more tears rolled down my cheeks and I let out a shaky breath. “I love you Eren, and there’s no other place I’d wish to be.” He kissed my temple once more and held me tighter as let out a shaky laugh, so overwhelmed with happiness at this magical moment. I rest my hands on top of his and kissed each of his knuckles._

_{And all our wishes, will come true}_

_“I love you too Levi Ackerman.”_

_This moment couldn’t have been more perfect as the castle lit up with breathtaking fireworks._

_{When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you}_

_Just then Tinkerbell flew over our heads sprinkling ‘pixy dust’. The castle lit up in beautiful colors as different characters made wishes over the speakers. Little kids around us quoted the lyrics and sang along. Others were dancing along to songs like ‘Tale as old as Time’._

_“Is that Robin Williams?” Levi asked._

_“Yeah, he was Genie in Aladdin.”_

_Then the music started to get a little scarier. Smaller kids hugged up close to their parents and I felt Levi wrap his arms a little tighter around me when the witches started to speak._

_“Isn’t this a bit much for little kids?” Levi asked again._

_I giggled. “Too much for you babe?” He rolled his eyes and flicked me on the forehead._

_“Right, don’t complain to me later about having nightmares.” I stuck my tongue out and he smiled._

_{Remember we must always believe in our wishes_

_For they are the magic in the world}_

_Everyone let out loud gasps and applause as the finale started and the little kids started to shout and laugh loudly at all the sound._

_“Mommy look!” A little boy pointed to the sky._

_{Make a wish!_

_Wishes_

_Dream a dream!_

_Wishes_

_Cross your heart_

_And you wish…will…. come…true!}_

_Levi turned me around and brought our lips together for a kiss so passionate there were fireworks, quite literally._

_When we broke apart Levi’s eyes were barely open and he was breathing heavily, barely keeping it together._

_“How fast can we get out of here?” I asked equally flustered._

_He grabbed my hand and began weaving us through the crowds of people and I took one last glance at the castle as we exited the Magic Kingdom._

_The next day we caught our flight from Florida to Hawaii and after that bumpy flight, we were in much need of some rest and relaxation. Luckily we were first class, or else the flight would’ve been much worse and I’m sure Levi would’ve stopped the plane._

_Our luggage was already where we were staying so we didn’t have to stick around the airport. Though the greetings from the Hawaiian natives was nice. Upon arriving I practically jumped out of the moving car and headed straight for the bedroom belly flopping onto the neatly, although now not so much, made bed._

_“Ugh, about time. I just want to sleep in this cushy cloud of wonder and never move.” I buried my face into the pillows and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of downy. Levi opened the French doors to the deck made his way outside letting in the cool summer breeze. I secretly watched the majestic scene play out from my pillow shield._

_Levi’s shirt was undone and the wind was blowing his bangs in all directions as he closed his eyes breathing in the salty air. Over the railing was a view of an orange sunset and clear blue water sloshing against the white sand. The sounds of the waves were going to put me to sleep in no time. It really was paradise. We rented a beach house for a week so we wouldn’t be disturbed by neighbors or hotel maids that ‘did a shit job of cleaning and still expected a tip’, according to my ocd husband._

_Whatever. It didn’t bother me one bit.  If anything this was better for our non-existent neighbors and me since I tend to be a bit loud anyway. The closest people were about a mile up the beach so each location had its privacy but we could still mingle if we pleased._

_I finally got up and joined Levi outside, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He leaned into me as I gently planted kisses along his neck and the side of his jaw. He hummed at the attention._

_“So what do you think? Better than Disney World?” He asked._

_“I don’t know, I’ve never had sex on the beach before.” I continued trailing kisses along his collarbone and gently ran my fingers across his damp sculpted abs._

_“S’not that great trust me. Sand gets everywhere.” He turned to give me a peck on the lips before making his way to the shower. Of course._

_“That’s it? You’re just going to leave me here glistening in the humidity to go take a shower?” I asked exasperatedly._

_He stopped and turned giving a contemplating look. “Yep.” He smirked, before turning again to continue toward the bathroom. “You should shower too, we’ve been sitting on a plane for God knows how long with sick people and snotty brats and recycled air.”_

_I crossed my arms and gave him a pouty face before giving in. That did sound kind of gross._

_“Fine. I guess I will shower too.” I fell back against the bed and closed my eyes waiting my turn but when I didn’t hear the water start I peeked open an eye and almost popped one right then._

_Levi stood leaning in the doorway, arms crossed wearing nothing but a white towel loosely on his hips. God his body was fucking perfect. Beautifully chiseled 6 pack leading to a deep v-cut disappearing behind that damn towel._

_“You going to just sit there and stare or you going to help me figure out how soap, water, and the faucet work? He asked with a smirk._

_I didn’t get a chance to answer before he shrugged and headed back into the bathroom._

_“Fuck, Eren can you get me a new towel? This one dropped on the floor.”_

_That was all I needed to send me bolting for the door and slamming it behind me. For the rest of the night, the only sounds heard were my unbelievably loud moans, my husband’s name, and the now cold shower running._

 

* * *

 

After the honeymoon we eventually decided to settle down in Chicago. Neither of us could agree upon who would move, so we settled on the almost middle. Honestly I think Chicago also held a lot of good memories and for us and it only seemed right to continue those memories here after we got married.

The first year was fucking amazing, and let me say I think it took us 2 months before we finally took a break from having sex and unpacked the last box. Yeah, we were everywhere that first year, getting to know everything there was to know about our new home and the city. Our neighbors were extremely welcoming as well and so far we hadn’t got any complaints about the noise so I assumed we were officially given the okay in the newly weds book.

Year two was also good. We finally got everything worked out with our jobs, as there were often complications in the winter due to weather. Transportation in Chicago was everywhere so it was never impossible for me get anywhere unless it was snowing really badly. My boss caught onto that quickly and decided to give us, rather me, a late wedding present for extreme blizzards so I could get to work on time. A dark green 2014 land rover range rover. Levi mentioned again and again that the gift was “awfully generous of my boss,” but I would just change the subject by letting him drive.

Year three was a little rocky because the snowy weather was constantly affecting our work making us rather irritated. For me I wasn’t able to use the helicopters, skydive, or bungee jump on missions from December through early March. The Range Rover helped a lot but working in general was still a hassle.

Levi on the other hand would be called into the firm almost as often as myself and by the time he came home he’d be pissed off and blaming the weather or me for everything. He hated working in the cold, but what he really hated was driving in knee high snow, and he claimed to not have time to go out and look for a new car. That’s Chicago for you. You love it but you hate it.

Around mid October however, I was surprised to find a new 2013 Ferrari FF sitting in my driveway. The car itself was made for the snow, but its sleek style was a plus. The color was of course steel grey because he’s Levi and likes everything to match his personality, dark and mysterious. The car magically appeared while I was at work, probably meant to be a surprise for when I arrived.

I hopped in the car and ran my fingertips along the sleek grey leather interior and immediately thought this car would definitely have to be broken in, in more ways than one. Maybe tonight perhaps after a late night drive?

I heard a motorcycle coming up the street so I stepped out and leaned against the car giving a sexy smile while the wind blew around my brown locks. I watched him pull into the driveway fucking sexy as hell as he took off his helmet and shook his jet-black helmet hair, blowing every which way from the wind, when an envelope flapping on the car’s windshield caught my eye.

The front of the envelope read Levi, so of course I opened it curious as to who was leaving my husband strange notes. When I read the note however I swear I could feel my heart shatter, a perfect soundtrack to go with the feeling of the Earth shifting beneath me. The note read:

 

“I hear the apocalypse is coming this year so hopefully this helps you get to work. I know those steel greys make my day. Enjoy the early Birthmas present.”

 

\- E.

 

 

**Present Day Back at Therapist Office**

“Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You both received expensive cars as wedding and a ‘Birthmas’ presents? You from your boss and you from a… secret admirer? And what exactly is a... Birthmas?” Dr. Smith asked looking confused.

“Levi’s birthday is on Christmas so the term Birthmas is used by our family, friends, and apparently his ‘secret admirer’.” Eren used finger quotes around secret admirer.

“It wasn’t a secret admirer.” Levi growled shooting him a glare.

“Ha! Oh yeah, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” Eren laughed and rolled his eyes.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Levi asked. He had been doing a good job of letting Eren explain the story but now he was being accused of cheating. One by his so called husband and two by his fucking therapist!

“Oh you know exactly what it means, don’t give me that innocent bullshit. You knew damn well Erwin still had feelings for you!” Eren waved Levi off and proceeded to explain the story.

“Fucking idiot. I told you we weren’t doing anything!” Levi barked getting majorly pissed off.  That’s when the therapist decided it was time to intervene.

“Okay! Okay.” He raised his voice and held up his hand to try and gain the two’s attention. “Listen, it’s getting a little heated in here. Why don’t we all take-“ He paused with a confused look on his face, finally piecing together what Eren had said.

“Wait a minute…Erwin? As in my son Erwin Smith Jr. sent you a Ferrari for a.. Birthmas present?” Dr. Smith asked.

He looked pissed and annoyed and confused and like he wanted to slap Levi across the face for breaking his son’s heart. But just as his anger started to show, he composed himself in an instant as if it never happened. That’s a therapist for you.

Levi was still slumped down in his chair with his head in his hands mumbling something about ‘he knew we should’ve gone to another therapist’, while Eren was silently cursing under his breath.

He hadn’t meant for Erwin’s name to slip. After all they each had a reputation and identity to protect, and the boys weren’t sure how much Erwin’s father knew about his secret spy life.

“So you’re ‘the one that got away’ huh? That’s the song he kept playing over and over whenever I’d went to visit. Can’t see why he’d fall for someone so…rude and-”

“I ask myself that same question about Esmeralda here every day.” Levi grumbled. At least he hadn’t called him short.

“- and short.” Dr. Smith finished.

“I need to take a piss.” And with that Levi stood up practically knocking his chair over and walked out of the office storming toward the bathroom.

 The room was very awkward for a minute as Dr. Smith stared at Eren, who kept his attention on the coffee table in front of him. Dr. Smith cleared his throat to get Eren’s attention and he hesitantly looked up from the table into soft deep blue eyes making him relax a little. He didn’t seem upset, but actually a bit sorry?

 “Look Eren, It’s not my business what my son chooses to do with his private life. On his behalf I will apologize for whatever trouble he may have caused. I can see it still bothers you and hopefully the rest of the story will help me understand so I can do my job and help the two of you work this out.” Dr. Smith said with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Smith.” Eren gave a small smile in return.

“Although I’m still having trouble understanding what kind of friend or boss would send a car instead of a blender for a wedding gift, but I need you to understand that whatever you say in this room in confidential and I cannot repeat anything without your consent. If I’m going to help you I need you both to be honest. Do you understand?” Dr. Smith said.

Eren just nodded in understanding and stood from his chair.

“Dr. Smith will you excuse me for a minute? I have to use the restroom.”

“Of course, take your time. I will put on more tea.” Dr. Smith rose to do just that and Eren made his way to the bathroom.

Levi was wiping the water he’d splashed on his face with a paper towel as Eren slipped in.

“Shit! Eren don’t lurk around like that!” Levi said not as angry as he was earlier, still annoyed though.

“What did I scare you?” Eren teased.

“Startled is more like it.” Levi said throwing out his paper towel and leaning his hands on either side of the sink.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s torso and rested his head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a minute before he began to speak.

“Look, I’m sorry I let that slip. I don’t know why I get so jealous when he’s brought up but I do. It’s something I need to work on and that’s part of the reason why we’re here. I know you haven’t done anything with Erwin since we’ve been together and I’m sorry for ever accusing you of such things. I really just want us to work this out.” Eren took a deep inhale as he said all that in one breath.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry for blowing up at you. You know I’d never cheat on you... I’d dump you first.” He said with a smirk.

Eren just rolled his eyes, smiling smugly as he knew his husband all too well. “Yeah, I know.”

“Right, and that’s not something I want to do. So before we go back in, there’s something I want to tell you.” Eren went rigid for a moment, fearing that Levi was going to ask for a divorce.

“Yeah?” He asked hesitantly and took a deep breath of Levi’s scent before he would never be able to ever again.

Levi also took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Before I asked you to marry me. I kissed Erwin. It was a goodbye kiss, but you and I were still dating. It’s kind of been nagging at me all these years but I could never find the right time to tell you. I honestly thought you might leave me, so I just never did.” Levi let out a sigh.

Eren was moving against him, and he thought he heard a sniffle.

“Eren?” Levi asked softly and draped his own arms over Eren’s giving a gentle squeeze in comfort. “Eren are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He sniffled. “Aha, yeah I’m more than okay.” He said with a giggle. “Oh, my gosh I’m so relieved!” He laughed out loud.

“What?” Levi was confused. “Why are you laughing? And what do you mean you’re relieved?” He asked.

In between laughs, which confused Levi even more, Eren managed to say, “ I thought you were going to ask for a divorce.” He was now in tears he was laughing so hard.

“Eren were you even listening? I told you that’s not something I want to do.” Levi turned around and wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Eh, I may have stopped listening to some things mid panick.” He said shyly.

“Well, do you forgive me?” Levi asked with a teasing tone.

“Yep.” Eren chirped unwinding his arms and heading for the door.

“Wait? That’s it? You’re really not upset?” Levi was a tad disappointed his husband hadn’t shown any jealousy toward the whole thing.

“Nuh uh.” Eren smiled and held the bathroom door open for Levi to catch as they headed back toward the therapists office. He didn’t feel it was necessary to mention kissing Taylor when that had only been a short peck between friends. Although, he feel a ping of jealousy at the idea of a goodbye kiss. Did that mean something had still been kind of going on while they were dating? He decided not to dwell on it too much as he got the ring in the end. He also felt slightly better knowing that Levi had been feeling guilty about it all this time.

He intertwined their hands together as they headed back toward the office, and then remembered there had been something else he wanted to discuss with Levi.

He stopped in his tracks pulling Levi’s hand back to gently make him halt.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked confused.

“Yeah. Something Dr. Smith said got me thinking… I want us to tell the truth from now on.” Eren said.

“What do you mean? Have we not been telling the truth this entire time?” Levi asked raising an eyebrow. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Well yeah but-“ Eren started to rethink what he was about to ask but after a moment, he realized that this therapy would be a lot easier if they were honest about everything including their jobs. “ I think we should tell Dr. Smith we’re spies!”

“What!?” Levi was exasperated.

“And I think we should tell him Erwin’s a spy too!” Eren’s blurted whispers continued.

“What the hell Eren? Do you know what that could do?” Levi was angry, but at the same time he had wanted to do what Eren suggested just so this therapy bullshit could at least have a chance. But still..

“Eren I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He stated.

“Look Levi I know the risks but can’t we at least tell him sort of what’s going on? Like say we work for the government but we’ve been sworn to not say what? He can piece together what he wants in his mind later.” Eren pleaded.

“Eren..” Levi started to give a lecture, but then he took notice of two big green eyes staring at him sadly and he caved. “ Fine. You can tell him we work for the government and nothing else!”

A huge smile plastered itself on Eren’s face as he took Levi’s hand in his own and pulled him in for a quick kiss to the lips, and let Eren excitedly lead him down the hall back to the therapists office.

Levi mouth was still partly open in shock, and his heart fluttered a little. That was the first time they’d kissed in a month.

“Oh! And one more thing before we go in.” Eren started, snapping Levi out of his gaze. “ I kissed Taylor Swift..”

“Wait what?!” Levi shouted. _He kissed who?_

“Don’t worry sweetie it was before we got engaged and it was just a quick peck. Like an early engagement present!” Eren beamed.

“The fuck kind of present is that?” Levi hissed.

“Calm down babe, nothing happened and we did it to make Jean jealous.” Eren started to walk forward again.

“ Eren-“ Levi started to turn him back around to protest, but then Eren captured his lips in a slow kiss, wrapping a hand around his waist bringing him closer. He brushed his tongue along Levi’s lower lip and he parted with no hesitation. To say the least it felt amazing. They hadn’t kissed like this in years and Levi never wanted it to end. Eren skillfully caught Levi’s tongue in his mouth and gave it a skillful suck as his breaths started getting heavier. Levi’s hands had already made their way into Eren’s hair, their bodies pressed together. Eren could feel himself start to grow hard at the missed contact.

The strawberry blonde receptionist finally broke their heavy make out session by clearing her throat and keeping her eyes on the computer screen in front of her typing away.

“I’m glad the therapy is working gentlemen, but I think Dr. Smith is waiting.” She said with a chipper smile.

Eren’s cheeks were slightly pink and he noticed his husband was slightly out of breath. With that he turned on his heels and walked once again toward the office. Levi following smoothly after smoothing out his shirt and walking in through the door Eren held open.

Dr. Smith was setting down a fresh pot of tea as they took their seats.

“Is everything alright?” Dr. Smith asked sipping his tea.

“Yeah everything is fine.” Eren said giving a reassuring smile.

“That’s good to hear. Alrighty then might we continue?” He asked setting down his tea and reaching for his notepad and pen.

“Um before we start Dr. Smith, there is something we think you should know.” Eren started.

Dr. Smith gave a knowing glance between the two and with a smooth voice asked “And what might that be Eren?”

Eren flushed a shade of red for reasons he didn’t know before Levi cut in looking annoyed.

“Remember the code Doc.” Levi growled.

“Excuse me?” Dr. Smith asked innocently.

“Dr. Smith-“ Eren cut in. “ What we mean to say is-“

“We work for the CIA.” Levi and Eren spoke in unison.

Dr. Smith looked between the two with the same expression and finally spoke up.

“And Erwin Jr.?” He asked in an all-knowing tone.

“We’re not at liberty to say.” Levi answered. He and Eren knew it wasn’t their business to tell Erwin’s father, but they were content with their decision to restart fresh with the truth. Besides Dr. Smith was right, he couldn’t say anything to anyone about any of this. So as long as he stuck to that oath then there was nothing to worry about, right?

He still didn’t look convinced at first, but soon a smile appeared on his face and he just chuckled before placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

“Alright boys, shall we continue with the session?”

Eren just smiled and proceeded to continue the story.

“Right, where were we?” Eren asked.

“The Ferrari.” Dr. Smith said with amusement in his eyes, Eren and Levi recognized all to well. He didn’t believe their little CIA bit, but if he wasn’t going to say anything then neither were they.


	4. Dial tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren reveals more than he wanted and Levi can't handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and just side note, whenever Levi and Eren are therapy going over sexy times they're not being as detailed as you're reading, cause that'd be weird. (shakes image out of head) Just in case anyone was wondering, cause It popped into my mind when going over it. Anyways enjoy!!! :)

“Right. As I was saying, of course I knew he wasn’t cheating, but I still felt a bit of jealousy because the note obviously had been talking about his eyes.“

“ Tch. That note said nothing about my eyes!” Levi protested.

“Levi, please let him finish. Although, Eren I hate to point out the obvious but the note indeed said nothing about his eyes.” Dr. Smith said.

“Well Levi was playing dumb then and now because he knows exactly what I’m talking about. If you read between the lines the note said ‘ I know those steel greys make my day.’”

“Are you sure he’s not talking about the car?” Dr. Smith asked honestly confused.

“Positive. If he was talking about the car he would’ve written ‘I know a steel grey makes my day, not those steel greys make my day.’”

“Ha. My that’s very perceptive of you Eren. I never would have caught onto that had you not pointed it out.” Dr. Smith smiled.

Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Levi did you know that’s what the note meant after you read it?” Dr. Smith asked.

“Now that would be awfully conceited of me wouldn’t you think Doc?” Levi’s teasing tone suggested he was trying to get under the Dr.’s skin. This _was his_ sappy son they were talking about after all. Eren just made a clicking sound with his tongue and rolled his eyes watching the two glare at each other.

“ I see.” He cleared his throat. “ Eren please continue.”

“Right…” Eren said getting more comfortable. “Anyway like I was saying..“

Of course I knew he wasn’t cheating, Levi’s not the kind to cheat in relationships. He’d break up with me first, before he did anything like that and we had only been married for 3 years.  

However, before jumping to conclusions I needed to find out who this E person was. 

 

 

_Levi climbed off his black BMW R1200RT looking so perfect I almost considered hiding the note to avoid a fight. Though it was too late once I saw him eyeing the new car. I resumed my position leaning against the car deciding to play it cool._

_“Hey Esmeralda!” He shouted. “I know you didn’t buy a new car without me?” Levi faked looking hurt. I rolled my eyes at the nickname as he smoothly walked over placing his arms on either side of me, trapping me between himself and the car. We remained kissing in the driveway for some time until I remembered why I was here in the first place._

_I gently pushed him away breaking the kiss as he slid his hands to rest on my hips._

_“No it was here already when I got home from work.” I said trying to catch my breath. Levi gave me a curious look and turned on his heel heading toward the house._

_“Another present from your boss? Do I need to reintroduce myself? ” He called over his shoulder._

_I pushed myself off the car and made my way over to him. He stopped to wait for me at the front door tapping his foot._

_“I think that’s something I should be asking you this time. Who’s E?” I asked teasingly, making sure to keep the playful tone in my voice._

_“E?” He asked giving me a confusing look and crossed his arms over his chest._

_I handed him the note and watched his reaction carefully as he read it over. He blinked once and stared at the paper for a few seconds before looking back to me. “Where did you get this?” He asked. His expression was still unreadable._

_“It was on the windshield of the car.” I said, keeping my sweet non-accusing tone. At least I hoped that’s how it sounded._

_“Hmm,” he pocketed the note. “Not sure, but I will be sure to find out and thank them.” He smirked. What the hell?_

_“And that’s it? You’re just going to thank them? Don’t you want to know why they know where you live and better yet sent you a car to help you get to work?” My tone was faltering, no longer sweet but annoyed._

_“Isn’t that a little hypocritical? You’re boss sent you a car for a wedding present. Why can’t I receive one for a birthday and Christmas present?”_

_He was right. I had no answer for that one._

_I looked to the ground and released a defeated sigh. “I guess-” He turned again to reach for the handle, “-but don’t you think it’s a little strange they’re sending you flirtatious notes?” Levi stopped abruptly. My voice was quite and meek now. Why was he taking this so lightly?_

_“Eren-“ He started, reaching a hand out to cup my cheek, “do you have so little faith in me that you think I would cheat instead of trying to work things out with you? For better or worse remember?” He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I gave him a small smile in return._

_Then he was pulling me toward our house, I assume the conversation was done._

_I didn’t really know what the note meant, other than it was talking about his eyes. The entire thing could have been innocent really, but there was something strange about how he acted once he read it. For the rest of the day though, he was more touchy and flirtatious, giving compliments about my cooking and practically undressing me with his eyes every time we looked at one another. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved the attention of course, but there was just something off about his sudden change in attitude. It was almost possessive._

_That night we did indeed make love in the new car. My silent and not so silent ‘fuck you’ to whoever this E person was that sent it. I thought Levi would be against the idea at first with the car being new and all, but strangely he was more into it than I was. He was definitely more aggressive than usual, again not that I’m complaining, but it kind of felt like he’d snapped. Like something ignited a fire in him to claim me all over again, and with every bite or scratch he made sure to whisper ‘I love you’ over and over again._

_And as much as I wanted to just enjoy it and think nothing of it, I knew then that there was something else to that note. Something that made him feel like he had to prove himself to me, or maybe he needed to prove it to himself. Either way, I knew then that he was keeping something from me, and that feeling made me sick._

 

"Fast-forward one year to the present and you can see what keeping secrets have done our marriage."

"We hardly speak, we almost never have sex, we go to couples therapy twice a week, and when we go out with friends my cheeks hurt by the end of the night from all the fake smiling. The only thing I have to look forward to is my job."

_For once I’m grateful to kill someone and get paid for it because I can take my anger out on someone and not feel bad about it._

_"_ I left for work a little after Levi this morning, happy to be out of the house on this beautiful sunny day." 

Dr. Smith jotted down a few more notes before closing his book and setting it down on the table." Well then, I think this session went well. I will see you again in a few days." He smiled and extended his hand which I took in return. 

"Thank you again Dr. Smith. See you next session." I smiled.

Levi had already started to walk out the door, not saying a word.

"Give it some time Eren. I'm sure he'll come around." 

"I sure hope so." This was going to be an interesting ride home.

 

* * *

 

**_Later that evening after the session_ **

 

In fact the ride home was very silent. We didn't say a word in the car and Levi went straight to the gym when we returned home. When he didn't show for dinner and it started to worry me. Maybe I should've held my tongue at therapy. He didn't need to know about all my inner thoughts and insecurities, but we agreed on no more secrets. Or was I the only one following the rule. 

I looked around the house for a bit until I found him in his study reading over some paper work. 

"Knock knock." I rapped on the door twice before taking those two steps down into his space, but I didn't move any closer.

"Hey. What's up?" He looked up briefly before going back to the papers in his lap.

"Nothing really. You didn't come to dinner so I was just checking in on you." I fiddled with some trinket on his shelf, trying to ease the awkwardness of this conversation.

"I wasn't that hungry, but thank you for checking on me." He barely smiled before turning his attention away again. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"How do you think the session went today?" I kept my attention on the small silver statue. 

"Alright, I guess. I have to finish looking over this case though so-"

"Oh! Sure, sorry I will let you finish work. Goodnight Levi."

"Goodnight love. I will be up in a few. Do you mind closing the door on your way out?"

"Sure."

And just like that it was if I wasn't in the room.

I lingered in the hall for a second, the voice in my head telling me to go back, but I forced myself to go to bed anyway. 

 

 

* * *

 

**Levi**

 

I took off my glasses and rubbed the bridge of my nose feeling more stressed than ever.

I took a deep sigh and picked up the phone dialing the source of all my headaches. A few rings and I almost hung up.

"Hello Levi, to what do I owe this pleasant call at.....11:30 at night?" His smooth and deep voice still sent unwanted shivers down my spine. Which only pissed me off more. 

"You son of a bitch! What the fuck were you thinking?" I yelled into the phone.

The asshole had the nerve to chuckle in that sexy tone he knew I couldn't resist. "You're going to have to be a little more specific. "

"Why would you send me that fucking car Erwin?" My voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry Levi." But he didn't sound sorry in the slightest. In fact he sounded smug.

"Fuck you." I threw the phone across the room and it shattered onto the floor. The only sound was the dial tone ringing throughout the room and a muffled sob I tried so hard to keep in... 

 

 

 


	5. What the Actual Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place two weeks ago. Before the boys first therapy session. Eren finds out who Levi really is or who he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be divided into two parts. Sorry! :?

**2 Weeks Ago**

 

My boss, who all but one person has ever seen, communicates through the telephone or wacked computer monitors with a disguise feature. Kind of reminds me of Charlie from _Charlie’s Angels_ , the idea of working for someone you never see can either excite or annoy the hell out of me. 

“Eren.” My boss called.

“Sir.” I answered.

“We have a top priority client, they call him ‘Mr. Clean.’”

I gave the phone an amused look. “Mr. Clean Sir?”

“Affirmative, Jaeger this client has the cleanliness and precision of the perfect assassin. So clean in fact, we have never gotten a proper I.D. However, there is one man he always seems to be around, a bodyguard of some sort, his name is Mike Zacharius a.k.a. ‘The Breathalyzer’.”

“I see. And how did this man get his name? Do I have to breathe on him?” I asked sarcastically.

“Actually Jaeger, you’re close. Mike Zacharius has an extremely heightened sense of smell, once he gets a whiff of your scent; it’s cataloged for life in his brain. His ability is not to be underestimated and highly dangerous if need be. This is why we have given you a special cover.“

Krista, one of our team members brought over a bag with an outfit inside and I almost dropped the phone. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Sir what is this?”

“Eren, you will be going undercover as an exotic dancer for one of the top gentlemen’s clubs in Las Vegas, the Legion. Turns out a lot of drug cartel are run through this club and we have reason to believe Mr. Clean is running the show. He and his team will be there tomorrow night. The club attendance serves to be a problem for Zacharius. The mixture of liquor, fragrances, sweat, and sex that lingers throughout the air makes it difficult for him to do his job. This is why Clean asks for a private room, less ‘distractions.’”

“And let me guess, the girl who’s usually giving the private dance transfers the information?” I asked.

“You catch on quick, Jaeger.” He said.

“So I go in, do a little dance, make a little love, and slit his throat before the rest of the team catches on?” Krista smirked at my humor.

“Get in and get out. You’ll have backup to take down the rest of the cartel once he’s down.”

“Alright, done.”

 

* * *

 

**The Legion**

 

I was backstage with the rest of the team getting ready to go out into the club. Since I had no experience in the being a female stripper department, my role was to pass out drinks and perform private lap dances. My outfit was a tight leather padded bustier with green ballet stitching going up the sides exposing my skin, a black tutu, and black leather boots with an emerald studded heel. I was also required to wear a shiny dark brown wig that stopped just at the middle of my back and bangs. My make-up was a green ‘smoky eye’ and a light shade of lipstick. My accessories were a silver ring that if activated revealed a small blade, a few knives, and a gun were hidden in each boot.

Krista stood back after applying the last touches of my make-up and gave a smile.

“Wow Eren you look hot!” She winked.

“Ow Ow!” Ymir cat called.

Reiner, one of our hottest agents strolled up and leaned into my ear, “Hey beautiful, think I could have private dance tonight?” I think my face turned 6 shades of red as I just pushed him away and got up feeling very warm.

“Alright already, I get it I’m hot! Can we just get on with this?” I asked feeling extremely embarrassed at all the attention I was receiving.

“Hold on, one final touch.” Mikasa placed a black leather choker with a green emerald in the center around my neck. “This is a voice box and will disguise your voice to make you sound like a woman.”

“You’re kidding!” I shouted, and holy shit that was not my voice.

“Damn, I think I just switched teams.” Jean said with a smirk.

“Oh god.” I ran a hand through my bangs and let out a breath trying to brush off the embarrassment. I’m a professional dammit!”

“Guys don’t tease him.” Mikasa said, brushing lose strands of hair out of my face. “By the way, I noticed you shaved your legs?” She asked with a smirk.

Everyone burst into laughter and once again I felt my face getting warmer by the minute. Man I needed a drink.

“First of all no one likes a hairy stripper. Second of all, shut the fuck up. Now someone get me a shot while we go over the plan one last time.” I barked.

Krista came back with a double shot of 1800 silver tequila that tasted horrible but did the trick as I felt myself start to loosen up a bit. She poured a second one for me to sip on.

“Thanks. Alright let’s go over positions. Mikasa and Krista will be on stage, Reiner and Bert you’ll be with security so you’ll be the first to see when Clean and his crew walk in, Jean and Ymir you’ll be at the bar, Connie and Armin will be in the van out back keeping an eye on the cameras, and Annie and Sasha you’ll be waitressing with me on the floor. Watch each other’s backs and keep and eye out if you see anything suspicious. Play the part. No one radio’s unless it’s important, got it?”

“Right!” They all responded and we headed for the employee door.

“Be careful Eren.” Mikasa squeezed my shoulder and I gave her a nod in response.

“Alright let’s do this.

The club was huge and dark as hell, surrounded by neon and strobe lights everywhere. From the employee’s door I could only see about half of it until my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I made my way down a ramp and past a few tables before heading through the crowd of people towards the bar.

I ran a hand smoothly threw my hair before activating the molar microphone with my tongue. “This is a test. Is everyone in position?” I asked.

“Holy shit this is weird.” I heard Jean say.

“Agreed.” They all chimed in unison.

I gave an aggravated growl in response and walked around for a bit memorizing the landscape. There was a circular main stage in the middle of the dance floor and about 5 separate stages surrounding the crowd of people. In front of those stages were a small set of stairs that lead to private booths that consisted of couches and coffee tables. Each booth had a good view of the stages overlooking the sea of people and the bar on the opposite side. Tinted glass walls and security surrounded the second level, where I assume are the private rooms for lap dances. I also noticed a separate walkway coming from each side of the club used by the staff to avoid the crowd as they made their way back and forth with drinks.

“Eren, your party is coming in through the front. Be on the lookout, there should be 5 of them.” Armin said.

I soon saw a party of 5 being lead by a hostess to the table but I couldn’t make out anyone’s face because of the lighting.

“Well here goes nothing.” I strutted surprisingly easy down and up another ramp over towards the private booths, my notepad in hand ready to take drink orders until I froze. In the booth with his head turned was none other than my husband chatting it up with some muscular blonde looking like he was ripped right out of a fucking comic book.

“Um pardon me, but are you our waitress?” Fucking Human Torch had the nerve to smile.

I ran a finger through my wig embarrassed to be caught staring so hard. I cleared my throat and put on a sweet smile. “Um sorry! Yes I’ll be your waitress for this evening. Can I get you anything?”

He looked me up and down for a few seconds before humming in approval. Levi who wasn’t paying much attention until now looked annoyed, and cleared his throat breaking ‘Torch’ out of his trance.

He flashed a seductive crest white smile, eyes glued to mine, “Ah, yes I’ll have a martini dry please.”

Of course I returned the gesture. I mean who wouldn’t?

I went around the table taking orders and I finally got to Levi, he was still looking at the drink menu. _Just play it cool Eren_. _He won’t even notice._

He looked up and opened his mouth like he was about to say something but just stared.

 _Fuck, I knew that look, the look of calculation and contemplation. Shit just play it cool Eren, let’s see what he does._ He didn’t seem sure but if I stayed any longer I’m sure he would figure it out.

“Um sir? Your drink.” He looked me over once and his eyes widened slightly, but then… nothing.

“Grey goose martini.” He handed me the menu back.

“Of course. I will be right back with your drinks.”

I walked away quickly before attracting more attention to myself and made my way to the bar giving the order to Jean. I was debating in my head whether to tell Mikasa Levi was here or not, deciding against it until I found out what he was doing here and with drug lords no less.

I made my way back over to the booth scanning the club to see how everyone was doing. I spotted Reiner and a thought occurred to me, “Reiner, when you get a chance check out the upper level for me. I have a feeling that’s where our friend will be looking for a private dance.”

“Copy.” He said.

I decided to play up the role a little and find out exactly whom this blonde guy was. I put on a big smile and smoothly waltzed over to the table, drink tray on my shoulder.

“Martini dry.” I gave the torch his drink with sexy smile and saw Levi roll his eyes at my flirting.

“Scotch on the rocks.” I said setting down Zacharius’s drink.

“Piña colada.” Hanji gave a big grin and I gave her a wink.

“A bud light.” I set the beer down in front of Gunter.

“And a Grey Goose Martini.” I smiled sweetly at Levi while he just stared and took his drink.

Before anyone took a sip, the Breathalyzer took a moment to sniff everyone’s drink before handing it back. My guess is for drugs, but I just played it off and kept that fake grin on my face. He then reached into his jacket for something and my hand immediately drop by my thigh just in case he tried anything. “Here.” He handed me a hundred dollar bill and smiled before taking a sip of his drink. “Keep the change.”

I stared at the bill like I’ve never seen cash before uttering a, “Um thank you?”

He simply hummed and continued his conversation with Hanji.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” I asked no one in particular, but of course the Torch spoke up.

“How about a dance?” Torch just stared at me with that beautiful face and perfect smile and just ugh why?

“I’m sure she’s not interested Smith.” Levi practically growled.

I stared at him wide eyed for a minute forgetting who I was. Why I was here in the first place.

“Oh come now clean. I’m sure someone with a body like that knows what she’s doing.”

Okay wow my face was heating up fast. Wait, what the hell? Clean?

“Damn Jaeger getting all the dicks tonight.” Ymir purred in my ear.

“I think there’s a condom next to one of those knives.” Jean spoke next. I heard everyone snicker.

“Wow the incredible Mr. E can actually thinks with his dick for once.” Levi drawled, straw still twirling on his tongue.

I felt my stomach drop. I’ve heard that name before. “What did you just say?” I asked

At that Levi turned to face me. His eyes widening a bit and he was staring me down, never breaking eye contact.

“Mr. E, and what might your name be?” He grabbed for my hand, which was the last fucking thing I wanted him to do.

This bastard, this asshole, this fucking model sent my husband that letter! What the actual fuck? The entire time I never took my eyes off Levi, seething while I was trying to keep my cool.

I snatched my hand away and flirtatious flip of my hair, moving closer to Levi. He sat back at my closeness as I ran a finger down the side of his jaw and stared deep into those steel grey eyes and whispered,

“Esmeralda.” His eyes widened and I winked turning away with stomp and a switch of my hips. I’ll show this asshole.

“Woah Eren what the fuck was that?” I heard Jean say.

“Eren are you alright?” I heard Mikasa in my ear.

“Krista and Mikasa clear the stage. There is a special guest in the audience that deserves a show.” I smirked.

“The hell?” Jean said. “Eren what are you doing? That’s not the plan.”

I couldn’t hear any of them at this point. I was a bitchy wife on a mission and no one dare fuck with me.

I stalked over the bar practically throwing my tray at Jean and headed toward the dj booth.  Mikasa was storming toward me with a worried look. “Eren what’s going on? What happened?”

I clicked the mic off with my tongue. “Levi is here.”

“What the hell? What do you mean he’s here?” Her faced went from confused to murderous instantly. “Is he fucking cheating?!” She turned to go search the club, but I grabbed her arm.

“Mikasa… Levi is the target.” She stopped moving and just looked at me. “Oh, Eren.”

“Well what are you going to do? You have to take him out.”

“I know that! Just let me handle it okay? I will explain later. Just promise me you’ll have my back no matter what happens.” I gave her a pleading look.

“You know I always do.” She gave me a hug and fixed my wig. “Just be careful.”

“I always am.” I winked and turned my mic back on to talk to the dj.

“Hey we have a special guest in the audience. Mind putting on something sexy when I call them on stage?” He smirked and nodded.

I gave Mikasa’s hand one last squeeze and headed toward the stage in the middle of the room.

“Alright everyone. Plans have changed. I’m bringing the target up on stage.”

“Eren what the hell that’s dangerous not just for you but everyone here!” Armin shouted.

“Just trust me. Everyone be on your guard for the others, but Mr. Clean belongs to me. On my signal I want everyone to abandon station and get the hell out. It’s going to get chaotic but that’s when you move. Understood.”

“But Eren-“

“That’s an order Arlert.” I said with probably more command than I wanted, but now was not the time for argument.

“Loud and clear sir.” Armin growled. He was pissed now but would understand later.

“Good. Armin cue the strobe lights when I tell you to. Remember keep an eye on clean’s crew.”

“What should we do until then?” Jean asked.

I looked over to him and smirked. “Enjoy the show.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets his freaky on next chapter :O haha about time right?


	6. What the Actual Hell Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lap dances all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write but still not sure how I feel about it but eh oh well! ^_^
> 
> I highly recommend listening to Beyonce's Crazy in Love 50 Shades of Grey remix because that is the long Eren dances to. I also think it describes how he is feeling in this chapter very well. There will be a link in the word piano during the story before he dances.

**Levi**

 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen we have a special show for you tonight. One of our girls is going to bring up a lucky guy to receive the best lap dance in Las Vegas.” The DJ announced.  

I couldn’t even focus on what that idiot was saying. All I know is that this shit wasn’t the plan. I needed to find Eren. I had to explain, but that idiot also had some explaining to do. For starters, why the hell was he in Vegas dressed as a woman? If this were just an ordinary night in Las Vegas, I would’ve thought he was having an affair. God knows I’ve had it coming with how our relationships been going, but I wasn’t naïve to think he would be here in disguise on the same night as one of the biggest drug heists in 15 years by coincidence.

The girl I usually get the information from was nowhere to be seen as well. She would normally pop up around the time our drinks were being served and drag me off to a private room upstairs to give a ‘private lap dance’.

The lights were suddenly dimming as well.

“What the hell is going on Erwin?” I growled.

“I’m not sure, but everyone be on your guard.” His face turned serious, hand dropping to the gun on his hip as he searched the crowd for any sign of an ambush or sniper.

The room was surrounded by darkness except for the random spotlights searching through the crowd of people. The DJ was uttering more nonsense that I couldn’t make out, but the cheering afterward had me even more on edge. There was no way to make out anyone’s face unless they were already in front of you, and by that time it was too late.

I watched the spotlight follow someone in the crowd as it drew closer and closer to our table. At the last minute I heard the click of heels stop just in front of me and the spotlight blinded me momentarily.

“How about you handsome?” Esmeralda or my cross-dressing husband, outstretched a hand to me and I shot E a look telling him to be on guard before I let her lead me to the stage.

“Ow ow!” I heard Hanji yelling behind me. “Bout time he got laid.” I gave her a death glare but she kept that shit eating grin on her face while the others were smiling. Everyone but Erwin anyway.

He led me threw the hot sweaty sea of people and up the stairs of the center stage. There was a cheer from the crowd as he led me towards a chair set in the center and gently pushed me back into it.

His eyes roamed over me, narrowing til a dangerous smirk found its way onto his lips. He circled around to the back of my chair and ran his hands over my shoulders leaning down to whisper in my ear, “Relax baby”, sending a chill down my spine and straight to my dick. I still haven’t figured out how Eren’s voice sounds like Scarlett Johansson, but I’m hoping we can make use of it later.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?” I mumbled, running a hand down my face. Apparently he heard it, chuckling in response.

He walked around in front of me slowly switching his hips as he made his way towards the pole I hadn’t noticed was there. He looked over his shoulder nodding once and the soft sound of a[ piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfQ7ucGQdOM) started to fill the club.

He grabbed the pole with one hand slowly swaying his hips in time to the music, while a sultry voice started to sing.

 

_{Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no…}_

I watched him run a hand over his neck and down his chest, slowly down to caress his thighs.

_{You got me looking_

_So crazy, my baby_

_I’m not myself, lately_

_I’m foolish, I don’t do this }_

He slowly slid his way down the pole spreading his thighs around it and throwing his head back just to slide his body back up the cool metal still between his legs. He suddenly lifted himself off the floor and swung around slowly, wrapping himself around the pole and locking eyes so I could watch him slid his back down the pole and into a slow side split.

 

_{Baby, your loves got the best of me_

_Baby, you’re making a fool of me_

_Got me sprung and I don’t care who sees}_

 

He brought his legs together behind him until he was on his hands and knees crawling towards me. His eyes were clouded and his lips slightly parted by the time he was kneeling in front of me, hand on either knee spreading my legs open and running his hands up my thighs.

 

_{Baby, you got me}_

 

He suddenly stood-

 

_{You got me_

_You got me}_

 

-straddling my lap and running one hand up my chest while the other grabbed a fist full of my hair pulling my head back to expose my neck and _fuck_ this was probably a trap, but I couldn’t give a shit because a bitch was full on moaning through the speakers and I haven’t been this turned on in months.

 

_{I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time}_

 

There’s no doubt I was hard right now. I could only hope the crowd didn’t have a view of my aching cock because Eren was _grinding._ Full on grinding in my lap and nipping his teeth at my neck and jaw, which I’m pretty sure is against some type of lap dance code. I made sure to control my hands, gripping the sides of the chair so hard I’m sure it left nail marks.

 

_{And I still don’t understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can}_

 

For a second the room went pitch black, and I was about to reach for my gun when strobe lights came on. He let go of my hair and turned around in my lap, throwing his head back against my shoulder and wrapping a hand around my neck. He was still grinding his ass down onto my cock, pulling a low groan from me. My plan to remain passive instantly going out the window when started to kiss and lightly suck at my neck. He reached for my left hand and brought it to rest at his inner thigh, whimpering at the sensitive touch.

 

_{Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now}_

 

He was moving harder against my dick, and our breathing was becoming uneven as I tried to focus on what was happening. “Fuck, Eren.” I softly moaned into his ear.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ And just like that he snapped out of it. He stopped moving and stood up abruptly throwing my hands off of him and no time flat went back to a straddle position on my lap, grinding down _hard_.

My eyes were barely open and I was breathing hard trying to regain control of my body when he brought my hands down to the sides and behind my back, biting down hard on my neck, only to lick and suck at the skin. I barely registered the click of metal and the sudden pull at my wrists before it was too late. He had handcuffed me to the chair.

He’d stopped moving and his eyes were glassed over, causing a reflection off those beautiful green orbs. He looked pissed, but most of all hurt. Though the pain left as quick as it come because he was soon smirking dangerously and reaching down into his boot.

My eyes widened at the shimmer of the knife he pulled, pressing it deep against my neck, “Eren-”

“Fuck you.” He growled.

“Eren don’t do this. Let me explain.” I tried to keep my voice calm but I was honestly a bit shaken and pissed that my team let it get this far.

“There’s nothing to explain.” He hissed. “I caught you and now you die. Plan and simple.”

I glanced over his shoulder at the commotion coming from the crowd. I saw Erwin quickly making his way toward the stage before he was sucker punched in the face by a huge blonde security guard. Mike was close by, gun in the air looking around for the sniper that was sure enough on the second level waiting on the signal. A random shot was fired and the crowd started to panic, screaming and running for the nearest exits.

Eren’s looked up for a second but that’s all I needed to throw him off of me, and bring the chair I was cuffed to over my head and in front of me as a shield. Eren spun up from the floor, and took out a gun from his boot, but before he could shoot I had trapped his arms in the chairs legs and flipped him mid air. He landed on his feet and said something like “plan B”  before a guy grabbed him from behind and started choking him.

“Shit!” I cursed trying to break free of the cuffs.

Where the hell is my team?

Eren struggled for a minute, then threw the guy over his shoulders and held him in place by his arm, slamming a heel into his neck before twisting his foot. I only noticed the blood coming from under the guys head after Eren pulled his heel out of the guys neck and the blade retracted.

But it wasn’t over; there was gunfire from above and three more guys rushing toward the stage.

“Eren where’s the damn key!”  I yelled just as a guy was rushing to tackle me. I slammed the chair into his head, breaking one of the legs off and sending him flying off the stage. Eren had grabbed onto the pole and scissor flipped a guy mid air before pulling a knife from under his skirt and slashing into the guys neck and pulling it out with a squelch sound. The other guy finally hopped onto the stage putting him in a chokehold from behind, (seriously what’s with these guys grabbing him from behind) and lifted him into the air. I managed to break the free of the chair but my hands were still cuffed. A girl with short black hair and a guy with a long face started running toward the stage, but not before I could wrap my handcuffs around the guys neck and pull. He immediately let got of Eren and fell to the floor pulling at the cuffs. I dug my knee into his chest and gave one last twist of the chain quickly snapping his neck.

Eren was rubbing his neck and the girl from earlier was looking him over for other injuries. The guy however, wouldn’t take his eyes off me and had his gun drawn, waiting for orders.

“What about this one?” He asked.

“Eren looked at me for a long minute before rolling his eyes, “He’s okay.”

“Eren what the hell are you doing?! This isn’t the plan.” The black haired girl scolded.

“I know that!” He snapped. “The plans have changed. Unlock his cuffs Sea Biscuit.”

That’s what he reminded me of! The guy looked offended. “Ay fuck you Eren!” He pulled a chain with two keys from out his pocket and grabbed my hands roughly before unlocking me. I rubbed my wrist and looked at the trio. I didn’t recognize the guy, but the girl looked awfully familiar.

Eren walked up to me and took the cuffs, quickly placing them on one of the other guys we’d taken out earlier. Coincidentally he had black hair and was also on the short side.

“Alright let’s go. Boss will take it from here.” He said and turned to walk away.

The girl was quick to spin him around. “Eren I don’t think you get how fucking dangerous this is. You can’t keep him alive, his team’s probably ID’d all of us by now!” She yelled.

“Back off Mika I know what I’m doing.” He turned to walk again before the horse face stepped in.

“Oh really? And what’s to stop him or his guys from coming after us?” The girl turned to me accusingly.

Eren looked me over, “Oh he won’t do anything. Will you sweetheart?” His little nickname was dripping with sarcasm that almost made me reconsider, but instead I just kept my mouth shut and narrowed my eyes. “Good.” He shot me a glare and jumped off stage into the crowd. The other two followed suit.

I assume we will talk about this later.

I went to search for my team and noticed they were all scattered about fighting off drug smugglers. We managed to take down a few but there were too many and the element of surprise was no longer ours. We eventually had to withdraw and head back to HQ.

On the helicopter ride back I began to get a huge headache. Mainly from Hanji being a loud ass and recapping every detail of that not so private lap dance.

“Holy shit Levi what the hell was that? I mean I’ve never seen you so distracted during a mission. At a woman no less.”

“Fuck off you crazy bat. In case you didn’t notice I wasn’t the only one distracted tonight. I mean where the hell were you guys when I was being handcuffed to a fucking chair!” I yelled.

“Watching you get handcuffed to a fucking chair and be turned on by one of the hottest women I’ve ever seen.” She cackled. “I mean damn, I would’ve volunteered if she hadn’t been so intent on having you on stage. “ She slapped my shoulder. “ Man good times. You guys want anything?” She asked standing to go pour herself a drink.

“No thank you Hanji.” Erwin said. I waved her off and shut my eyes for a moment to think my life over before Erwin spoke again.

“She did seem to take a certain interest in you Levi.” Erwin rested his chin in his hand and smiled at me kindly, but something was off about him. You could also see the start of the black eye forming from being sucker punched earlier.

“You should get that eye looked at Mr. E. “

He chuckled. “To be honest that was the least of my concerns tonight. Hanji is right Levi, what got into you?” His tone wasn’t accusatory or demeaning. He was just honestly worried about me. “I was honestly worried about you.” Called it.

“It’ll take a lot more than a lap dance to kill me Erwin.” I smiled.

He looked at me for a long time and his mouth mimicked mine and let the lightest of smiles grace his lips, “Let’s hope so.” He turned his gaze back out the window and I closed my eyes for a much needed nap. I have a angry Esmeralda to deal with when I get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's such a boss bitch. Gotta love em!


	7. Sometimes It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the present. Levi goes to see Dr. Smith by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhh this has over 1000 hits. I'm still kinda geeking out about it. You guys are awesome and thank you again for putting up with my random posting. I'm trying my best to make it no longer than two weeks apart but the next chapter is almost done so it should be up a lot sooner!

**Present Time**

 

Levi strolled into Dr. Smith’s office anxious of all things. Why? He didn’t know. It was just therapy. It’s not like the Doctor could go about spreading his business, right? The receptionist Petra gave a bright smile as per usual.

“Hello Levi! Decided to come alone I see.”

“What are you going on about Ral?” Levi was rubbing a shoulder trying to relieve tension.

What Dr. Smith didn’t know was that Petra used to be a spy as well. In fact she was a top agent under Levi’s team, her specialty wardrobe & disguises. That is until she got pregnant. She immediately withdrew from the spying industry and took a full time job as Dr. Smith’s assistant. She’s also one of Levi’s best friends.

“Oh don’t play hard with me Levi. You’re never this jumpy. Did something happen after the session yesterday. I mean you and Eren seemed pretty close to me in the lobby.” She smirked.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Yeah well that didn’t last long. My other life keeps resurfacing old wounds.”

“Well you and Eren are welcome over anytime you need a break. Your goddaughter misses you. She walks around all the time with that pony you gave her going, Evi!”

“Hmm. I may take you up on that. What’s show she’s into again? My tiny pony?”

She laughed. “It’s My Little Pony, and no more like Frozen. It takes 3 hours and chocolate milk to get her out of that damn Elsa dress so I can wash it.

“Then I will have Eren pic something out. He’s into all that Disney fairytale shit.”

Petra gave a knowing smile. “Dr. Smith your 10:30 is here.” She spoke into the intercom.

“Go ahead and send them in Petra.”

“Right. Says the guy who went on a honeymoon to Disney World. Dr. Smith will see you now.” She winked and gestured toward the giant oak soundproof doors and turned back to typing on the computer.

“Tch, since when did you become such a smartass?”

“I learned from the best.” She said, eyes still glued to the computer screen.

Levi opened the door slowly and Dr. Smith expression went from welcoming to confused.

“Why Levi, I thought your next appointment wasn’t until later this week.”

Dr. Smith raised an eyebrow in concern but he grabbed two cups out the cabinet anyway.

“Well, you see Doc, unlike my husband I have a filter. There are some things I would prefer not to say in front of Eren because they aren’t always appropriate, you get me?”

“Oh?” Dr. Smith gestured to the couch and Levi accepted with a nod. “What seems to be troubling you Levi? Sugar?” Dr. Smith asked lifting the cup of sugar cubes and dropping two into his cup.

“No thanks.” Levi looked over at the clock. It read 10:30a.m. Meaning he had til noon before he had to head into work.

“You seem troubled. Care to tell me what’s on your mind?” He handed Levi a cup and sat back taking a sip from his own.

“Well it’s about your son, Erwin Jr.” Levi kept his attention focused on the cup of steaming tea, warm around his fingers.

“My son?” Dr. Smith kept his focus on Levi waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t, he offered him a small smile and some comforting words. “Levi remember this session is just between you and I. Nothing you say here will get back to Eren or anyone else for that matter.”

“Right.” Levi let out a deep sigh before continuing.

“Well after the previous session, I couldn’t talk to Eren for some reason without feeling guilty. It’s just he deserves so much better you know? I mean I still have my ex’s sending me gifts.” He rolled his eyes.

“Erwin is still sending you gifts?” Dr. Smith sat up a bit straighter at this. As if that were possible.

“Well not recently but I did receive a pretty nice Rolex about a month ago. Eren didn’t know about it, but it freaked me out so much I got it engraved and gave it to him as a gift. He wears it everywhere.”

“I see.” Levi noticed Dr. Smith’s finger slightly twitch, but his expression didn’t change.

“I called Erwin yesterday fucking furious, demanding to know why he sent me the car in the first place. All he could say was sorry, but the way he said it pissed me off even more. Almost like he was proud of what he did.”

Dr. Smith’s lifted the cup to his mouth, concealing his amused smirk behind the rim..

“Well, Erwin’s always been a bit proud and stubborn. He’s never afraid to go after what he wants. Something he gets from me I’m afraid.” He gave an apologetic look and set down his cup.

“Yeah, no kidding. “ Levi rolled his eyes.

Dr. Smith watched Levi for a minute and finally came to a decision.

“How would you feel if I talked to him for you? I could find out where his feelings are and see if he’s someone you should be worried about. It’s the least I could do for what he’s done to your marriage.”

Levi was shocked. Like who the hell does this? “You don’t have to do that Doc, I assure you I can talk to him on my own.” He said slightly offended.

“Oh? And how’s that turning out for you?” Erwin raised an eyebrow and picked up his teacup once again. “Levi, he doesn’t even have to know it’s about you. You will remain anonymous and it will be just like father son bonding.”

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Seriously, who does this kind of shit? Special treatment because he banged the guy’s son, fucking yeah right.

“Trust me Levi. If he still seems interested in you then I will let you know. If not then this conversation never happened and then I’m afraid you have another admirer on your hands.” He smirked.

“Tch, whatever. If you’re so interested, I’m not going to stop you. Just make sure Eren doesn’t find out about this.” He pointed a finger in Dr. Smith’s direction.

“Of course Levi.” He watched Levi take a sip of his tea. “But tell me something. Why the all guilt all of a sudden?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean is it perhaps you might still have feelings for Erwin?”

Now that comment hit a nerve. Who the hell did this doctor think he was? Of course he didn’t have fucking feelings for Erwin. This guy thought his son walked on water or something. But Levi being the cool fucker he is wouldn’t let the doctor see his inner turmoil. He took a deep breath and gave the doctor a cold stare.

“Let me be clear Dr. Smith. I love my husband. I want him to be happy. Sure there are times when I may or may not want to- (he ran a finger across his neck and make a clicking noise with his tongue)- take him out and vice versa, which is why we have you. There is a reason I’m here alone. Some things you just don’t discuss with your secret agent husband.”

Dr. Smith’s eyes widened slightly at the confession. “I see.” He cleared his throat. “Mr. Ackerman if you don’t mind me asking how did Eren handle the news when he found out you weren’t really a lawyer? I mean he couldn’t have been happy and vice versa.”

That question wasn’t what Levi was expecting, although he was grateful for the subject change. “Well you see that actually just happened recently, which is why he scheduled us an appointment to see you. I’m sure you’ve realized you were not my first choice, but we are aware you are the best in high profile therapy.”

“Well yes I can definitely understand that. Except, I mean Eren seems to be extremely observant, so I wouldn’t be surprised if his reaction to finding out his husband of 3 or 4 years was not in fact a lawyer, but a spy, was less than friendly. “

“Oh you have no idea. It only got worse when he found out I was working with Erwin.”

“Are you saying they never met before?”

“Erwin thought it would be best if he didn’t attend the wedding and stayed away from Eren in general, mainly for himself. He’s very jealous when he wants to be. But to answer your question, Erwin and Eren have only met once, and it wasn’t under the best circumstances.”

“Oh, how so?” He asked.

“Well that same night Eren found out about me, I also found out Eren was a spy. He was in disguise working a case. Erwin was also there undercover as my backup.”

“I see.” Dr. Smith was listening intently at that information.

“Yeah, and I still never found out the reason Eren was there. When we talked later he said it was confidential information. I’ve been on high alert ever since though.”

“I’m sorry, high alert?”

“It means I was fucking paranoid out of my mind.”

 Dr. Smith chuckled. “Oh well excuse my ignorance, I’m not exactly familiar with spy lingo.”

“Yeah well I’m jealous of your ignorance.” Levi huffed and sank further into his chair.

“So was it that you were worried Eren was plotting something anyway? Did anyone else find out about your identities during this incident?”

“Well I only know of three. They were on Eren’s team but other than that no. We haven’t been bothered since, but I did get chewed out for not completing my mission.”

“I see. This life of yours sounds very exciting at least. I must admit you two are the first spies I’ve had as clients so this is all very interesting.” Dr. Smith gave an awed smile and took a sip of his tea.

Levi snorted and tried not to roll his eyes.  “Believe me doc it’s not all its not all its cracked up to be. I travel all the time, I get home late, sometimes not at all, and after seeing some of the guys Eren has as friends I’m surprised our marriage has lasted this long. He could honestly do a lot better.” Levi look lost staring outside the window.

Dr. Smith tapped his finger on his teacup and studied Levi. This seemed to be affecting him more than he let on their last session.

“Levi, from what I’ve noticed about Eren is that he is very passionate about things he believes in. For example, making sure you were comfortable on your honeymoon, the meaning behind the note, keeping you out of danger by not disclosing information, making you come to therapy, I mean he still makes time to cook your dinner! Levi if I’ve noticed anything from listening to Eren is that he is extremely passionate about you. And believe me someone like Eren would’ve found another man by now if he wanted to, and it wouldn’t be hard with his personality and dedication.”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because if fucking didn’t.” Now he was rolling his eyes.

“My point is that he’s been trying. Eren brought you here and Eren is trying to make it work. Every marriage has ups and downs. Yours just happen to be my husbands a spy. Well guess what, so is Eren’s but he’s trying to make it work. My point is that fate brought you two together for reasons we’ll never know, but try being more appreciative will you?” Levi just stared at Dr. Smith with wide doe eyes.

It’s possible he hasn’t been as appreciative as he could’ve been. If Eren weren’t so damn persistent he probably wouldn’t have even come to therapy. Just then his phone went off, notifying him of a text.

 

** From Eren:  **

“Hey babe, what would you like for dinner tonight?” -11:45a.m.

 

“Hmm maybe you’re right. Well Doc, that was a nice chat but I have somewhere to be.”

“Of course Levi, you’re always welcome to stop by. With an appointment of course.” He added on with a light chuckle.

“Sure thing.” Levi said, typing out a reply to Eren’s earlier message.

 

** To Eren: **

“Chose whatever you like. I’ll even help you prepare it when I get home.” -11:48a.m.

 

“Oh, and I will be sure to keep you updated on Erwin Jr. For now just try to relax and enjoy time with your husband.”

“You make it sound like I’m dying.” Levi deadpanned.

“Well no, but considering your occupation and you are in marriage counseling it seemed appropriate.”

“Touche.” Levi smirked and exited the office.

“Well you seem to be in a better mood.” Petra smiled.

“Yeah, well Smith got me.” He shrugged.

“Well I’m glad. See you later Levi.” She waved and went to turn her attention back to the computer.

“Hey Petra, would you guys like to come over for dinner later tonight?”

“Of course, that sounds great! Ariel would love to see you guys again. I will text you later for a time?” She asked.

“Sure, I will talk to you later then.”

 

**From Eren:**

“That’d be great! See you tonight!”-11:57a.m.

**To Eren:**

“I invited Petra and her family is that alright?”-12:00p.m.

 

**“From Eren:**

“Ahh I get to see Ariel!?” -12:00p.m.

 

**“To Eren:**

“I’m going to take that as yes.”- 12:00p.m.

 

**“From Eren:**

“Of course it’s okay! See you soon. Now I have to stop and get ice cream!”-12:01p.m.

 

**To Eren:**

“Brat.” -12:01p.m.

 

**From Eren:**

“Your brat. (sticks out tongue)”- 12:01p.m.

 

Levi couldn’t help but smile at Eren’s childishness.

“Yeah, my brat.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Back to a Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News gets out that Levi is still alive, and Eren has a tough decision to make.

**Levi’s POV**

 

I got home a little before 7pm making sure to have everything on me before I went inside. _Car keys, wallet, wine, cheesecake….oh almost forgot! Ring._

I slipped the platinum band on my finger and headed for the door. I had ten minutes to 7 and I didn’t want to piss off Eren for being late. He was in a very good mood on the phone; probably just excited to be entertaining again. Still, it’s been so long since I’ve seen him this happy, I just want to keep that smile on his face for as long as possible.

“Hello? I’m home.” I called out to anyone that cared, dropping my keys into the basket.

“In the kitchen!” Eren shouted back.

I slipped off my jacket and headed toward the kitchen. I placed the cheesecake and wine on the counter and proceeded to give Eren a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, thanks babe you remembered to get it!” He smiled brightly. God I missed that smile.

“Yeah I hope I got it right. Peanut butter chocolate yeah?” Please, please, please be the right one.

“Yep, Petra and Olou have been asking about it since forever.” He continued to cut up vegetables and drop them into a frying pan. “Guess what?!” He sounded excited, so I tried to match his tone.

“What’s up?” Nice try Levi, mono as usual.

“Mind getting two glasses out the cabinet?” I proceeded to do as such while he continued. “I got a new couch.” He smiled.

I paused, and a glass fell, but I caught it skillfully just before it hit the granite counter top. “Umm weren’t we supposed to be looking for new furniture together? You know, couple activities so we can bond.” Popping the cork on the wine, I poured two glasses and handed one to Eren.

He stared at me curiously for a moment before taking the glass and continuing. “Well yeeeah, but come you’ll see.” He grabbed my hand and proceeded to bring me toward the living room. “See!” He looked like Vana White holding out a hand in front of him.

I took a sip from my glass taking in the new room. Not only had he bought a couch, but a new rug, love seat, lamps, and other furniture and accessories to match.

“So? What do you think?” He asked watching my eyes roam around the new furniture.

“You got rid of the T.V.” I said. He nodded and smiled as I proceeded to walk around the room. “When did you have time to buy all this?” I asked genuinely curious.

“It’s called online shopping sweetheart. I click, they deliver.” He smiled. “So do you really like it? I was going to wait until next week to put everything together but the deliveries got here sooner than expected. I saw the couch previously in the store but I kind of pieced together the rest online. I think it looks beautiful. Feels like paradise don’t you think?” He sighed dreamily and took a sip from his glass.

Then his phone chimed. He pulled it out of his apron to check it and I watched his face scrunch up before he turned to walk away.

“I’ll be right back. I have to make a quick call.”

“Mhm, yeah hun.” I went back for another sip and realized my glass was empty already. Eren noticed my glass too and the look in his eye said we weren’t done with our conversation.

I was washing vegetables when he returned 5 minutes later. He stood in the kitchen doorway and scanned the room with his eyes briefly before his gaze landed on me. Something was wrong.

“Everything alright?” I asked, grabbing a cloth to dry my hands.

“Mmm yeah. Just a little drained from moving stuff around all day.” That was bullshit.

“Come here.” I outstretched a hand and he reluctantly took it, letting himself be pulled into me, resting his arms around my neck and mine around his waist.

“So back to the furniture.” He brought our foreheads together and looked right into my eyes. I don’t know how he expected me to say no to that? Not that I would have, I loved the new living room. Something about it seemed very familiar and obviously he worked hard on it. It’d just give me an excuse to redecorate my den into a man cave.

“Of course I like it, I think it looks great.” I said leaning in for a slow kiss on the lips. He took control of the kiss quickly though, walking me back into the counter and against the dishwasher. I think I hit a button trying to catch my balance because it made a few warning beeps until it started to fill with water. Then it was just loud.

“You’d think we make enough money to afford silent appliances.” I said. Eren was still trailing kisses down my neck.

“Eren, what the hell? Our guests will be here soon.” He came back up to my lips only this time he was talking in between kisses.

“They’re not coming.” He slipped his tongue into my mouth devouring my lips only for a few seconds before he broke the kiss, resting his lips against mine. “We’re in danger.” He whispered.

I instantly pulled back, tense all over and gave him a look he couldn’t see because he gently started biting my neck. Our bodies were so close he must’ve felt how fast my heart was beating, because the hand at the small of my back began massaging small circles. “Relax.” He barely spoke against my jaw. “They’re watching us.”

He began nipping playfully at my bottom lip. I placed a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing a little harder than necessary; he hissed at the sensation. “Who’s they?” I asked, against hit lips.

He stopped and looked at me with a serious expression before he looked away fiddling with my collar.

“Eren.” He looked to me again before I caught his lips in a slow kiss. “Can they hear us?”

He nodded his head in response and pushed me harder against the dishwasher. Of course, he turned on the fucking dishwasher to drown out our conversation. Guess he was kind of smart. He let out a sigh that sounded more stressed than pleasurable as I placed slow kisses down his neck. ”So what do we do?”

He brought my hand up to his mouth and gave a light kiss to my wedding ring before leaning in to catch my ear between his tongue and his lips and whispering one word, “Maria.” And my heart stopped.

This was bad.

He stepped away from me abruptly and went for the knife to start chopping vegetables again. Harshly. I walked over to the wine glass and poured myself another glass, downing it all in one gulp. He never so much as glanced at me but I could tell he was thinking of a plan. If we didn’t think of something quick we were both dead.

Maria was our safety word. We came up with it after the club incident and used it as a signal to one another whenever the other thought they were in danger or as a sign of trust. Unfortunately, we were both in danger, so the only other use was…

“You know if you don’t like it, say something and I can have it all returned.” He said.

Trust

“It’s fine Eren.” I took another gulp thinking of a way out of this. But Eren beat me to it, and I figured it out as soon as he stopped chopping.

“Levi-“ I watched him set down the knife and wipe his hands on his apron before turning fully towards me. Those enticing green eyes were staring me down, begging me not to fuck this up. “- tell me the truth.”

His tone was too calm for me to read, and I had no idea how far I should take this. He lifted his eyebrows expecting an answer, so I guess it was go big or go home.

“Okay.” I set my glass down and cleared my throat. “ I don’t like the color of the couch-” He nodded for me to continue. “- or the rug, or the lampshades made of leaves, or those long ass drapes, or the glass coffee table, or those ugly ass vases, or that weird ass pictures of a shoe on a beach and metal circles, and I fucking can’t stand how that mini bamboo fountain is splashing water onto the floor. I think the only thing I do like is that you finally removed a television, s’not like every other room doesn’t have one already. And I think those incents you have burning are giving me fucking headache.” I finally took a breath and felt a lot more relieved than I thought I would. “Wow, I guess the room bothered me more than I thought.” I murmured. I looked at Eren, unmoving from his previous position.

He kept his eyes on me the entire time, unmoving or blinking before he let out a sigh. He was too calm. “Is that all?” He asked.

Yep, way too calm, this is bad. Did I fuck up? “Uh yeah?” I tried to say rather than ask.

“Alright. You want my opinion?” Fuck here it comes.

He walked away and for a moment I thought that was it, I thought he’d left but then he came back with the two paintings that were on the wall and handed them over to me.

“Hold these for a minute will you?” I took one in each hand as he made his way to the double oven, and punched in a few buttons. The rack inside the bottom oven began to rise into the top as the oven doors slide open, revealing about 20 different sized knives. _The fuck?_

“Eren, since when was there a knife rack in the oven?” He ignored me and started to remove a few from their holders and set them gently on the counter.

“Listen, Eren this really isn’t necessary. The pictures really aren’t that ba-“

“Oh they’re not bad you say? Oh, well let me tell you something about those pictures sweetheart. I painted them.” _Oh God I knew I took it too far._

“Honey, calm down.” Then I barely felt something swoosh past my body and land into the beach painting. _It was a fucking knife._ “Eren!” I said sternly now afraid to let go of the paintings.

“You know ‘Honey’, I worked really hard on that room. Hoping that it would I don’t know… bring back some memories of our honeymoon in Hawaii or Disney World or I don’t know…our fucking wedding day! “ _Swoosh!_ Another knife flew past me, this time into the other painting and I have never prayed so hard In. My. Life.

Why is he able to throw knives?

“Eren-“

“But nooo, of course you wouldn’t notice something like that, because it’s not a Ferrari or a love note.” He brought his hand over his head too fast for me to stop him and another knife hit the circles painting.

“What are you tal-“ _swoosh!_ Another knife landed into the beach painting.

“Eren list-!” _swoosh!_ Another into the circles. Why the hell did he paint circles anyway? What are they targets? Did he plan this?

“No Levi you listen! All I wanted was to maybe have a romantic evening for once in 8 months with my husband of 4 years on our anniversary! I thought hey why not surprise him and redo the living room like our honeymoon suite, or maybe I’ll paint him pictures and give them as gifts, or hmm I don’t know spend all fucking evening making this fucking dinner that he fucking loved so much at our wedding!”

He paced around for a few seconds before reaching for more knives. God how many did we have? I moved to set the paintings down….bad idea.

“You know what Levi? _Swoosh_ “I tried really hard to make this evening perfect, you know? He lazily waved a knife around. Then his grip tightened. “ I tried really-“ _swoosh “-_ fucking” _swoosh_ “-hard” _swoosh_ “-to make this night special because I know you’re stressed from work, I get that, and of course you may not remember today because you’re so stressed out.” He stopped pacing and paused, turning to look at me.

“By the way honey….what is it that you do all day that makes you so stressed out?” He asked sarcastically. “I mean are you busting drug lords?” _swoosh “_ Or taking out world ambassadors?” _swoosh_ “Or I don’t know… a fucking international spy for the United Nations of Maria?” He smiled at that one and turned to get something from under the sink. A champagne bottle?

“Eren, I-“

“Oh babe?” I gave him a confused look, “-catch.”

He threw the champagne bottle so fast I almost didn’t have time to switch both paintings to one hand and catch it before it hit the wall behind my head. I set the bottle down on the counter and gave him an incredulous glare.

“I thought you would’ve gotten the hint, when I asked you to pick up the cheesecake from our wedding! _Swoosh_ “ Or that goddamn champagne…” _swoosh. Fuck. My. Life._

Coincidentally that part was true. We didn’t have regular cake at our wedding because Eren doesn’t like cake. We had a big ass peanut butter chocolate cheesecake.

I looked to the floor avoiding Eren’s eyes because this had to be convincing. I felt my own vision start to blur and my throat was tightening more and more replaying every word in my mind as if it were true.

“Eren please-“

“You know I was going to let it go when I saw you at least remembered something.” He chuckled half-heartedly, which caused me to finally look up. His eyes were red and watery but no tears had fallen. He was shaking with so much pain and anger; I had to clear my throat to stop myself from gawking at how convincing he was.

“I had hoped you catch on once I showed you the room. You know since we’d spent so much time in there on our honeymoon.” His voice had broken on honeymoon but now he was chuckling, which soon turned into a full on laugh.

A real one too, the painful sort of laugh someone does when they can’t believe something bad is about to happen to them. Or when someone feels backed into a corner and only laughing can hide how scared he or she really is. Or the kind of laugh someone does right before they’re about to break down.

It hurt so bad to see Eren in that kind of pain. This situation is so fucked up; it’s literally breaking him apart. I owe my life to Eren. Since the day I met him, he became the reason I fought so hard to return on missions. He’s my world and I will probably never get to tell him that again. All at once the guilt rushed back, because he’d put so much effort into tonight, into our relationship, into me and I never once told him how much it mattered to me. How much I appreciated his effort and time and patience.

How much I appreciated him.

Only now it didn’t matter, because despite all his efforts in the end we still can’t be together. Now all we needed was a grand finale for this fucked up mess that is our lives and pray all this bullshit wasn’t for nothing.

He’d finally calmed down a bit but his fists were still shaking. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

“I actually find it funny that you noticed I got rid of the television, as I was the one to suggested it on our honeymoon so we could ‘focus on each other’.” He used air quotes at that last statement before breaking down into sobs and yelling, “Yet, you said nothing when I added one to every fucking room in the house!”

Ouch. Now that one hurt. I guess we weren’t acting anymore.

He stopped to wipe his face with his shirt collar and then paused to just stare long and hard at the last knife in his hand. His right palm was bloody from lack of gloves when throwing, and his knuckles were white from gripping the last knife so hard. I set my arms down a while ago, but I kept a firm grip on the knife filled paintings just in case.

For what felt like 20 minutes of silence was probably only two when he spoke again, softly this time.

“I was ready to apologize for being so distant. I was going to apologize for being so insecure these past two years and making accusations in my head of you cheating. I was hoping tonight could be our fresh start and I’d made a promise to myself to never let something like this ever happen to us again.” He sniffed and headed toward the sink, gently setting the last knife down.

I watched him run his bleeding hand under the water before wrapping it up in a wet cloth. He let out a pathetic chuckle and sniffed again running a hand through his bangs, eyes red and puffy and his cheeks flushed. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning back toward the ceiling. He looked beautiful, even like this.

He breathed out a sigh. “I made an arrangement for us to renew our vows sometime next week. I was going to ask your opinion tonight but I’m glad it didn’t get that far cause I noticed something else earlier.” His beautiful green eyes were red from crying when they locked with my steel grey, also tinted pink from unshed tears. He slowly walked to stand in front of me and took the painting from my left hand, the one with the circles, and set it on the counter, never once breaking eye contact.

He then took my left hand in his and my blood ran cold as he rubbed his thumb over each knuckle and stopped on my ring finger.

“Why isn’t your ring on your left hand?” It was barely a whisper, but still enough for me to hear the crack in his voice.

I looked down at my hand, and sure enough the ring was not there. Once again I had fucked up and slipped the ring back onto the wrong hand. I silently cursed myself for being an idiot. Seriously how many times could I mess up in one night?

“Eren, I can expla-” a loud and painful slap whisked across my face. I watched Eren turn and walk back toward the living room and up the stairs. “Oh and I’m not cleaning the fucking kitchen!” He shouted and continued up the stairs slamming our bedroom door.

I walked over to the sink and ran another towel under cold water before pressing it to my cheek. I stared at the knife filled paintings for a bit lost in my own thoughts until I noticed the paintings were indeed of our wedding and honeymoon. The one with the beach was not just any beach, but the beach we visited in Oahu, and sticking out of the sand was a glass shoe. Faintly written in the moon’s face was a clock that struck midnight and the entire scene was under a starry sky. The painting of the circles was not random circles, but each of our wedding bands linked around one another. Eren’s diamond studded band and my simple platinum; on the inside of each ring, you could faintly make out our names.

My eyes were on fire as hot tears started streaming down my face.

“I seriously hate my job.”

 


	9. Will You Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama, but then some happiness. Finally! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a part of the last chapter but I decided to make it two cause it was getting kind of lengthy. So yay for two updates! The chapter is mostly in Eren's POV, but it switches a couple of times. Anytime they're on Eren's Island it's Eren's POV. Just bare with me please...love you guys!

**Eren's POV**

 

I went to the bathroom and washed my face to get rid of the redness in my eyes. I hadn’t intended for that to get so emotional but it needed to look convincing. It had to look like I was leaving him.

Who knows maybe I was. I mean his ring _was_ on the wrong hand, how much more obvious can it get right? Only maybe it was a mistake. I mean I take my ring off during missions too. Whatever, what am I saying? We can’t be together anyway. If we stay together we die, plain and simple.

“Hey are you alright?” My best friend Armin walked out of the closet he had been monitoring in. He’s our agency’s tech specialist, mainly in charge of all surveillance.

“Jeez Armin you scared me! Next time make some noise or something will you?”

“Well I would be a pretty shitty spy if I made noise all the time Eren.” He rolled his eyes.

“I suppose. What’s he doing right now?” I asked and proceeded to properly bandage my hand with a first aid kit.

“He’s just crying and staring at the paintings.” Armin said eyes still on me. I felt my breath hitch at his words and walked over to the small monitoring station in the closet. He was indeed crying, and I all of a sudden felt really guilty.

“I can’t believe I have to do this.” I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath attempting to calm myself down.

“You didn’t have a choice Eren. They would’ve killed you both if you hadn’t left him.” Armin placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. “Every thing will work out okay?”

I looked at him and gave a small smile. He was right. If I didn’t leave Levi now, we would both be killed by our agencies eventually. I didn’t want to believe it at first but when Armin told me my agency suspected I was married to a spy, we came up with a plan to make it look like I was leaving him.

The plan needed to be convincing, so I had to have a real reason to leave Levi, in other words I had to fake a heart break over a cheater. Luckily Levi was in drama club so his acting was brilliant. Though, the more I think about it, the more I think it wasn’t an act.

I know it was awful of me to use him like that, but I needed my agency to believe he wasn’t a spy even if he was. The plan was to break out the knives and see how he would react to the hiding space and me knowing how to use them.

He reacted perfectly to the hiding space and the knife throwing, never knowing anything about it. The only flaw was the champagne bottle. I had hoped he would take the hint and drop the bottle, but that amazing idiot just caught it and set it down like it was nothing.

Had he dropped the bottle the agency might’ve let it go, because no real agent would drop something so easily. Too bad now I have to leave my husband cause he’s a fucking spy and they’ll kill us both if they find out we knew and didn’t take each other out. Even worse, if they find out he was a target I should’ve taken out weeks ago.

Luckily Armin called me ahead of time, so I could warn Petra not to bring her family into this possible war. She said she would come alone anyway as back up for Levi, which I couldn’t disagree to.

If they haven’t come busting through the doors yet then maybe we did something right. From what Armin told me, the agency thinks I’m clueless as to Levi’s actual identity. If everything works out, my boss should let me live. Of course that won’t stop him from trying to kill Levi, but seeing as I’m the top agent they won’t make a move without my permission.

I mean why wouldn’t I want control of revenge on my cheating husband right?

“Eren, you ready to go? Mikasa is waiting out front.” Armin had packed up the monitoring station in the closet and was heading toward the window. When I heard a knock at the door. He raised his gun in a flash and stepped in front of me.

“Armin what are you doing?!” I hissed.

“Just taking precaution.” He whispered.

“Eren, are you there?” Levi asked in a hushed tone.

“What do I do?” I asked Armin, desperation in my voice.

“I don’t know, get rid of him!” Armin shrugged his shoulders gun still in hand, not once taking his eyes off the door.

Just then the door broke down and I pulled my gun from its holster around my thigh and pointed it towards the door. “Armin don’t shoot!” I shouted. Levi peeked in and slowly entered with his gun drawn but he didn’t make a move to shoot.

“Levi what are you doing?” I asked.

“Esmeralda don’t tell me you’re leaving me for blondie over here, cause I’d hate to watch the life drain from those pretty blue eyes.” He taunted with a smirk. That sexy beautiful smirk I loved so fucking much.

“Wasn’t my intention but I bet he’d think twice before being unfaithful.” I said cocking my gun.

“You know that was an accident.” He said.

I tilted my head to the side, “Remember me Levi? Your husband, top spy, 238 kills, never misses a target.” I shot a round passed his head into the door behind him. He didn’t even flinch.

“Next time I won’t miss.” His eyes narrowed into slits. “Now want to tell me that again? Or will you die in someone else’s bed tomorrow?” I growled.

“I never cheated you little shit, and didn’t plan on it. You slapped the shit out of me and left without explaining anything. Now tell me what the fuck is happening or I will blow one in this kid’s skull.” He took aim and Armin’s arms began to shake.

“Levi don’t! I’m sorry but you have to let me go. They’ll kill us if I stay here. My agency found out about you and they were going to take us both out if I didn’t leave you! The only reason we’re still alive right now is because of what just happened.” I explained.

“So what have you decided?” He nodded toward my drawn gun.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Are you just going to go down without a fight? Cause if you are then just shoot me now and get it over with, cause I’m not living a life without you.”

“You know I can’t do that.” I said sternly.

“But you will if you have to right?” He asked tauntingly.

We just stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was going to do. I knew I couldn’t kill him, but what would happen if he still came after me? Part of me thought it was romantic but the other really wanted to slap him again for making me chose between him and death all over again.

“This isn’t fucking Romeo and Juliet Levi!”

“Eren make a decision, we’re running out of time.” Armin demanded.

“So what’s it going to be brat? You going to kill me or what?” He asked.

“No.” I said. He looked surprised. I rolled my eyes.

“No?” He and Armin repeated.

“Well give me some fucking credit. If I haven’t killed you yet, then what makes you think I would do it now!” I shouted.

“I didn’t thin-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

I took the opportunity to shoot him in the thigh, and he went down with a thud and dropped his gun. I turned for the window but a bullet flew passed my head and broke the glass. I turned around to see Armin shoot the gun out of Levi’s hand.

“Eren let’s go!” Armin was saying something into his headset while setting up our escape from the third story window.

I walked over to Levi and kneeled down by his face.

“Son of a bitch, you just tried to kill me!” I hissed.

“Don’t be stupid. I would’ve killed you if I wanted and you just fucking shot me! Twice!” he yelled.

“EREN, LET’S GO!” Arming was yelling now and halfway out the window.

I stood up from the floor and walked towards the window. Armin left first and slid down the wire landing in the grass. “Enjoy life the rest of your life baby. Cause next time I will be coming after you.”

“Wait Eren!”

I took hold of the line, and jumped out the window landing on the soft grass before racing toward the van in the driveway.

“You good?” Mikasa asked from the driver’s seat. “Yeah, let’s get out of here before his team comes looking for us.” I said and we sped off down the street.

 

* * *

 

**Levi’s POV**

 

I took out my cell phone and made a call to the only person crazy enough to know how to deal with this.

“Hanji!” I yelled.

“Levi!” Oh what now! “Petra?” I asked confused. Why was she here?

“Levi are you alright?” Petra yelled, gun drawn and crouching down beside me.

“Levi! My favorite grumpy munchkin how nice of you to finally call! How’s Eren?” She asked.

“He fucking shot me. I need you to come get me asap. I have Petra’s family here and it’s not safe.” I’ll ignore the munchkin comment for now.

“Oh shit! Be there in 10!” She chirped and ended the call.

“Levi I could’ve taken you. Where’s your first aid kit?” Petra asked.

“In the bathroom cabinet. And no way in hell was I having you and your family drop me off to a base full of spies after I was almost assassinated.”

“I’m came alone. Eren called me and said there might be trouble. I already told Erwin too. And I’m coming with you!” She said.

“Petra no-“

“Levi this isn’t a discussion. Now stop arguing with me and get your shit together so I can stop the bleeding until Hanji gets here!”

 

**15 minutes later**

I heard loud footsteps and soon Hanji was standing at my side by the bed. She helped lift me off the bed and down the stairs while Petra walked in front of us just in case of an ambush.

“What the hell happened?” She shouted.

“Eren’s agency knows I’m a spy and they were going to take me out if we stayed together, so he set up a fake cheating act to stage us breaking up so they would leave us alone. “ I explained.

“Eren’s a spy!?” Hanji yelled. “But he’s so….nice.”

“Well that nice little brat just shot me in the leg.” I rolled my eyes.

“Levi that’s pretty nice darling. If it were me I would’ve killed you.” She smirked.

“Tch. The day that happens is the day you give birth.”

“But my tubes are tied.” She stated. “Exactly my point shit for brains. Are you done yet? We need to figure out where he’s going next.” I said.

“Why? I thought you two couldn’t be together?” She asked.

“When have you ever known me to go down without a fight Hanji?”

Her eyes sparked with something dangerous as she smirked. “I’ll call up the crew.”

 

* * *

 

We got back to headquarters and I explained to my team that my husband was M.I.A. They didn’t know he was a spy yet so I kept that part between only Hanji, Petra, and myself while we searched for his whereabouts.

“We found him off the Gulf of Mexico on a small island a few miles off shore.” Hanji said.

“Un viaje a Mexico es.” I said.

 

* * *

 

**Eren’s Island about 2 days later (Eren's Pov)**

 

“Armin what have I doooone?” I took another shot of Jose Cuervo.

“Eren, you can’t beat yourself up about this. It’s not your fault he had a really good cover.” He said.

“But I hurt his feelingsss. I made him cryyyy!” I whined out. I may or may not be a little bit drunk.

“Eren get a grip.” Mikasa sat down next to Armin on the beach chair and poured all three of us a shot.

“Fuck. Do you know we haven’t had sex in like a million years?” I threw it back and slammed it on the table demanding a refill.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Armin asked.

“Fuck no. I could ever.. never...have enough of his cock, let me tell you..”

“-Oh my god!“ Mikasa covered her ears.

“-Okayyy! Well then Mikasa how about we go get him something to eat yeah?” Armin asked and grabbed her hand leading her into our beach house.

“We are never-hic- ever-hic- ever getting back together. We –hic are never ever ever ever everrrrrrrr –hic- getting back togetherrrrrrrrrr hic-.” I twirled the shot glass in my hand and attempted to pour another one when I heard a sweet voice coming from in front of me.

“Hey stranger.”

“Petraa? What are you-hic-doing here? How did you even-hic- find me?” I asked too drunk to care that our security system was down. Petra was a close friend of Levi’s and a bridesmaid in our wedding. Figures she’d give up retirement to help him out.

“Mind if I sit?” She asked. I nodded and she sat in the empty chair next to me. She was wearing a wet suit.

“Welcome to Eren’s Island!” I shouted and presented the view of the ocean with my hands. “So did you swim all the way out here?” I chuckled.

“Maybe.” She gave me a sweet smile, then let out a sigh. “Eren, he really misses you ya know?” She turned to me.

“Yeah. Want a drink?” I asked reaching for the Tequila.

She giggled. “Sure.” She took it and waited for me to pour my own.

“What am I going to do Petra? My marriage started falling apart a long time ago, but I didn’t realize how much I wanted to make it work until it was yanked away from me.” I sniffled. “I don’t even care if he cheated you know? We can work through that. I just miss my small Prince.” I let out a shaky breath as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Petra wiped a thumb under my eye and let out a sigh. “Oh Eren, Levi’s never cheated on you.”

“You don’t know tha-“ hic”- for sure.” I wiped my face with my shirt collar.

“Eren, Levi and I have known each other for quite some time, and believe me if he cheated on you I would kill him myself.” She squeezed my hand and gave a reassuring smile.

I managed a small smile in return and sniffed. “But then why was his ring on the wrong finger when he came home the other day?” I asked.

“Misunderstanding? Don’t you remove your ring during missions?” My eyes widened. “Actually yeah, I had to have another made because I lost the first one in Rio.” I gave a sheepish grin.

“Rio?” She asked. “It’s a long story.” I sighed.

“I feel like a jerk for ever accusing him. It’s just ever since I saw that note I’ve been really insecure and worried he might leave me for that E person or any other person.”

Petra just gave me a sad look and didn’t say anything.

“Oh, and did I tell you that E just so happened to be his partner, best friend, and ex boyfriend that he’s known for who fucking knows how long?” I said.

“Eren listen to me, Levi is head over heels about you, and he felt horrible for lying to you about Erwin, and for the ring slip up. Although, I think you have some explaining to do too.” We both chuckled at that. “I will tell you that I haven’t seen him cry like that ever. Not even after he and Erwin broke up, and they went out for 6 years. That’s longer than you guys have been married and he still didn’t cry as hard as when you left.” My eyes widened at that. He cared more about me than a man he’d been with for 6 years.

“Wow.” I took a deep breath before I spoke next. “ So what am I supposed to do? They’ll kill us if we continue to be together, and it’s not that easy to just run away.” I said.

“Maybe not, but at least you guys will have a chance. And you’ll have your friends and family to support you no matter what you guys decide to do.” She gave my hand one last squeeze. “So what do you say? Are you willing to fight?”

“Eren! Do you want a margaritaaaa?” Armin yelled from the doorway.

“Yeah!” I shouted back.

“How far are you guys camped? Can he meet me back here tonight?” I asked.

“We’re a few miles up on another island. We actually had a lot of trouble getting me through your security. Amazing system you’ve got there.” She laughed. “The backup system kicked in a few minutes after we cut the lines.”

“Yeah, that’s Armin for you. He’s a genius. I’m surprised he hasn’t figured it out you’re already, but maybe the margaritas have something to do with that.” I laughed. “Well I will take care of security. Tell him to meet me back here at 11:30pm sharp!” She nodded.

We heard distant talking and she stood to leave. “I better get going. She said and threw back the shot she’d been holding. Take care Eren, I’ll see you soon!” I gave her a small wave and she hurried off further down the beach out of sight.

“Eren! You’ve got to try this, it’s so fruity!” Armin ran toward me stumbling down the beach with bright pink cheeks.

“You alright there Ar?” I asked and looked to Mikasa who cheeks were also tinted pink. She just smiled and sat down again in the chair and handed me my margarita.

Petra’s words repeated in my head and I took a deep breath accepting what was to come. “You guys will always support me no matter what right?” I asked.

Mikasa reached out for my hand and laced our fingers together before taking a sip of her drink and looking out into the ocean. Armin placed his hand on top of ours and copied Mikasa. “Of course.” Armin said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

**At Isabel’s Base about an hr. later**

 

“Levi you sure it was a good idea to send Petra alone?” Hanji asked.

“Better than sending a crazy twat like you. He’d shoot you before you had a chance to speak.” Levi said.

“Boss. Petra’s back.” Gunter, another one of Levi’s teammates announced.

Petra came walking in unzipping her wet suit and plopped onto the couch draping her legs over the edge. The others walked out to give them privacy.

“How’re you feeling?” Levi asked.

“Tired as hell.” She said. “It’s been a while since I’ve swam that far.” She chuckled.

“Thanks for doing this for me.” Levi said

“Of course, anything I can do to help.” She was playing with her wedding ring and staring at it in deep thought.

“He was a wreck Levi. I’ve never seen him so…broken. He misses you a lot.” She said.

“Tch. He sure walked away easy enough.” He huffed.

“Levi, you of all people should know that was a front. No one walks away from his or her true love that easily. He was only doing it to protect you.” She said.

“That brats always protecting me. So what’d he say?” He asked.

“He said he’s in and he’s willing to fight for you guys.” She smiled.

A ghost of a smile spread across Levi’s lips. “Stubborn gypsy brat.”

“He wants you to meet him at the beach tonight. He said he’d take care of security.” She said and placed a hand over his. “This could be your only chance Levi and you’ve got all of us standing behind you. This won’t be easy, but it can happen.” She said.

“Thanks Petra, I’m not so sure I could’ve done this without you, or any of you guys.” He said.

“Hell no you couldn’t!” A chipper voice came from the doorway. “ Hermano, since when did you turn into a mushy sap?” Isabel stood leaning against the doorway in an apron with a wooden mixing spoon in her hand. “What Eren got your tongue?” She winked.

“More like my dick.” He laughed.

“Eww.” Isabel made a face and Petra giggled. “ Demasiada informacion hermano.” Isabel turned on her heels and continued toward the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in 5!” She shouted.

Levi tapped Petra leg. “Come on let’s go wash up.”

“Right! And then we can get you ready for your hot date toniiight.” She teased and gave a big grin.

Levi just rolled his eyes and followed her into the kitchen. He didn’t want to admit he had a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

**Eren’s Island (Eren's Pov)**

 

It was 11:30 and a trench was forming in the sand because of how much I was pacing. Mikasa and Armin were passed out upstairs from all the alcohol. Still, I mentioned that Levi would be coming by so they wouldn’t try to shoot him.

11:34 and I heard something splashing around in the water.

“Levi?” I called out.

A figure emerged from the beach panting heavily.

“Hey brat.” Levi ran a hand through his wet hair and started stripping off his scuba gear. “You just going to stand there?” He smiled.

I ran into his arms and squeezed as tight as I could. He was dripping wet and smelled like salt water, but I couldn’t help but breath deeply into his neck taking in every scent. His skin was warm and he made sure to keep his strong arms wound around my waist as I took shuddering breaths. “I missed you so much.” I sniffed.

“It’s barely been two days Eren. Why are you crying?” He asked.

“Asshole, can’t you just say ‘miss you’ back.” I huffed into Levi’s hair.

He chuckled, “I missed you too brat and I’m sorry for everything that happened.”

“It’s alright. As long as you forgive me for slapping you and accusing you of cheating.” I said.

“Yeah, just don’t do that shit again. Now do you have a shower I can use? This salt and sand is starting to irritate my skin.” He pulled away.

“Yeah there’s a shower in the house.” I turned to head inside while he followed behind me.

“So Eren’s Island huh?” He smirked.

“Shut up.” I laughed. 


	10. MMA RECAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick recap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s been such a long time gap since my last update. I’ve written a quick recap! Next chapter will be up VERY soon!

RECAP:

 

Levi and Eren are both spies who met on a mission in France. Levi used to fuck around with Erwin (his best friend and partner) and later became fully committed to Eren and they eventually got married. Fast forward 3 or 4 years and they are no longer as happy as they used to be and oh yeah they’re both spies and neither one has told the other. Eren finds a “love” letter left on a car given as a gift to Levi from a Mr. E. and Levi brushes it off as his boss showing appreciation and nothing more. Though now Eren is insecure and feels his relationship with Levi will never be the same.

 

Fast forward and Eren goes undercover as a female exotic dancer (Esmeralda) and finds out Levi is a spy while working the club where he was handling a drug bust with his team (Armin, Mikasa..etc) Turns out the drug lord was Levi undercover (A.K.A. Mr. Clean) and in result Eren had to kill him but chose not to and now has to deal with the consequences.

 

Deciding to stay together and work through their double lives Eren signs them up for couples therapy with a top therapist known for handling elite relationships (such as presidents, senators, Beyoncé, very hush hush). However, he also happens to be Erwin Smith Sr. (Levi’s best friend, partner, and ex lover’s dad.) _Now that’s not awkward._ But of course how would Eren know, he only found out his husband used to bang his partner a couple weeks ago (oh and Erwin is Mr. E. ) Mr. Smith as we call him has been trying to wrap his head around the idea of spies and now knows his son could possibly be a spy and used to date/is still in love with one, which doesn’t sit well with him. Levi later goes to see Mr. Smith by himself to try and get a better perspective on his mentality within his marriage. Levi mentions to Smith that his son is still sending him gifts and might still have feelings for him. Levi then realizes that he might have to cut all ties with Erwin in order to save his relationship with Eren.

 

Levi has an idea to have dinner with a few neighbors and his godchild in order to lighten the mood around the house. However, later that night Eren gets a tip from Armin that Eren’s agency has found out about their relationship and will kill them both if Eren doesn’t murder Levi or can prove that he is not a spy. Armin puts together a plan to stage a break up between the two men so that Eren can escape in hopes that Levi may live. Levi catches on quickly to the facade but realizes mid way that the argument is not as fake as he thought. The scene is dramatic and Eren manages to escape by shooting Levi in the leg and retreats to a small Island outside of Mexico with Armin and Mikasa. Luckily Levi’s team manages to find Eren and barely gets through the island’s security system. Though thanks to Petra’s quick thinking she manages to confront Eren and give him a pep talk about Levi’s loyalty, as Eren was afraid Levi was cheating; first when Levi got the note and second when his wedding ring ended up on the wrong hand. Eren agrees to fight for his relationship and schedules a talk with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note:   
> Those who know Eren is married to a spy: Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Mr. Smith
> 
> Those who know Levi is married to a spy: Petra ( who knew all along) Hanji, Gunter, Eld, Isabel, Mr. Smith, and future characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys! Will be updating soon! :)


	11. What's the Password?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk...or yell over tea ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello there! So just thought I’d let you know time traveling is amazing but next time Peabody and I will try to shorten the trip. ^_^ 
> 
> But really though thanks to anyone who checks for an update or sends love it really helps with staying motivated. Anywhoo, missed you guys and here’s a treat for the super ridiculously long wait

I put on some tea while Levi showered. I rested my face in my palm and leaned against the counter trying to fight the heaviness in my chest.

“What in the world are we going to do?” I mumbled to myself.

The teakettle whistled as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Levi was drying his hair with a towel, wearing a tight navy blue v-neck shirt, and a pair of black pants that were much too long for him.

“Hey.” Draping the towel over his neck, he walked over and sat on a bar stool in front of the kitchen island.

“Hey, tea?” I handed him a cup.

“Thanks.” He took the cup into his hands, leaning both elbows on the counter. I watched him take a sip and close his eyes; his long eyelashes rested against his cheeks. I stood leaning against the opposite counter with my own mug just watching him.

We continued to drink our tea in silence until our cups were empty.

“So…” I started.

“You have a nice place. It suits you very well.” He said looking around from his seat, eyes finally landing on me. We continued to stare each other down until he moved to get up and place his mug in the sink. He mimicked my position against the counter and crossed him arms.

“So are you going to give me a tour or what?” He said it jokingly but I could tell he was serious. I wonder how it must feel to find out your spouse has an entire house you had no idea about.

“Sure.” I took the lead and showed him around the first level first. “Well there’s not much down here except the living room, kitchen, and a sun room.” I said. He pointed to a door in the corner.

“What about that one?” He asked.

“Right, and a half bathroom.” I smirked. I watched him take one final glance around and then he gestured for me to continue. I led him up the stairs to the second level pointing out the different bedrooms and the loft made to look like a study with couches, a television, and a bookshelf. He walked up to the keypad outside of Mikasa’s bedroom and glanced back at me, “Really? You each have a security keypad to get into your rooms? What, afraid someone will find out about all your fifty shades fantasies?” He winked.

“It’s for security purposes! You can’t just have anyone walking into your bedroom. It’s private!” I crossed my arms.

He gave me a blank stare. “You’re on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere with a security system no continent in the world even knows exists, and believe me we checked. If someone makes it past all that, they deserve to fuck you. Speaking of which…where is _your_ bedroom?” He smirked and slowly started to walk towards me.

“Eh? What are you trying to imply, cause I’m pretty sure someone that wasn’t _you_ cracked Armin’s system. Cut the bullshit.”

He just shrugged and scratched his chin while looking off to the side. “That doesn’t matter. My team, my husband, my cock.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, _your_ cock? So what you claim me now? I _belong_ to you now? Is that it? After years of secrets, lies, and hardly a glance from you, you think you can kiss my cock and it’ll all be okay?” I yelled.

He stared at me for a minute and turned to walk away. “Hey! I’m talking to you jerk!”

He stopped in front of a stairwell that led to the attic and made his way up stopping in under the keypad mounted to the ceiling. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I growled.

“Is this your room?” He pointed up and gave me another disbelieving look.

“What you have a problem with the attic sweetheart? Not up to your cleaning standards?” I said in the most sarcastic voice I could conjure up. He started messing with the buttons and the security system coaxed itself to life.

“Passcode incorrect.” The woman’s challenging voice made Levi smile and he tried again. “Passcode incorrect.” She repeated and the keypad disappeared in place of a microphone. He turned back to me, “This is a pretty nice system brat, but you know I always find a way in.”

“Trust me, the only way you could’ve gotten in just locked you out. This microphone is for voice recognition, which we both know you won’t unlock.” I crossed my arms proudly at Armin’s system.

“Is that so? How about we make this interesting then, if I get it right then you stop being mad at me.” I rolled my eyes. “Pssh and if you get it wrong?”

“If I get it wrong, then you get to punish me any way you see fit…handcuffs and all.” His eyes narrowed and a small smirk played at his pretty thin lips. I slowly walked up the stairs and stopped when I got close enough to trap him between my arms against the banister. His expression never changed and I was determined to break him. I ran finger along his jawline, gently tilting his chin upward to gaze into eyes that looked like the galaxy. My lips hovered above his own, so close I could feel his breath fanning against my face. He smelled like mint green tea.

“You’re on.” His eyes widened at how deep my voice became. His facade was breaking; seeing him this flustered never happens and it was going straight to my cock. This might be interesting.

He cleared his throat a little, tilting his head back slightly more so his bangs fell over his eyes, peeking up through his long thick lashes. Something he knows gets me worked up. His breaths were unsteady as he wet those perfect pink lips, releasing the sexiest sound I think I’ve ever heard. Somewhere between a breathy sigh and a moan he lowered his mouth to the mic and said “Fuck Levi!” And my eyes widened at the perfect imitation of my “o” voice and my password.

I felt my face heat up suddenly from A, how hot he sounded and B, from embarrassment. Even with slightly tinted cheeks his expression didn’t change until the security system spoke up. “Voice key accepted. Welcome back Mr. Jaeger.”

And the smug look was back on his face in an instant, running a hand through his hair and out of his eyes. “Figures. That hurt Jaeger.” He crossed his arms, giving me an unimpressed look.

I rolled my eyes trying to look as unaffected as possible with a boner between my legs, courtesy of his little show, as I stomped my way up the stairs. “What? The only reason I come to this place is when I’m pissed at you so I think that password is appropriate.” I shrugged.

He just shook his head and chuckled darkly, “You’ll regret that later _sweetheart._ So does this mean you forgive me?”

I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back over my shoulder. “I don’t know, I may need more convincing.”

He followed behind as I relocked the system. “You think so?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahh fuck yes! Fuck yes!“

My back was against the door. One hand digging into Levi’s shoulder while the other had a tight grip on his hair. We hadn’t even made it to the bed 8 feet away before Levi lifted me up and slammed me against the bedroom door, crashing our lips together.

Levi was breathing heavily, his muscles working overtime as he kept me elevated with a tight grip on my thighs. “Fuck, harder… Fuc-harder! Ah, Levi!” Tears were pooling at my eyes as his cock slid in and out of my tight hole. He made sure to be rough as a “punishment” for having shot and left him.

“Voice key incorrect.” I could barely hear the security system denying us access to leave over my ridiculously loud moaning.

“Fuck that system.” He growled out, accentuating it with another hard thrust that had me throwing my head back against the door and digging my nails into his shoulders. I was already aware of the huge headache I would have later, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. Levi was hitting that sweet spot over and over and I gave zero shits about being quiet. Bless whoever invented soundproof rooms.

“Say it again.” He growled against my jaw.

“Mhnn… so fucking good!” He bit down onto my exposed neck, taking the skin between his teeth, and sucking til it was tender. I could feel my cock between us rubbing against his sculpted chest, aching to be touched.

“Say it.” Another hard thrust.

“Ah! Fuck!” I yelled slapping a hand against his chest.

“Voice key incorrect.”

“Oh! Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!“ He reached a hand behind my head and brought our lips together for a hungry wet kiss. He caught hold of my tongue, giving it a hard suck, and this is just too much. Only breaking the kiss because I could no longer breathe I was so close.

“Right there! Right ther-“ My eyelids were wet and I could feel a wet streak trailing its way down my cheek.

“Voice key incorrect”

“FUCK LEVI!” I cried out loudly as I came untouched across our chests.

“Voice key accepted. Have a good day Mr. Jaeger.”

Levi groaned and tightened his grip around my waist as he moved us off the door just before it opened. Levi’s nails were digging into my thighs as I was still clenched around him. He pressed the button to close the door and I tightened my legs around his waist as he brought us to the floor to finish himself off.

I was still shaking from the best orgasm I’ve had in years, and overly sensitive in all the right places. Though, that didn’t stop him from pounding into me so hard I was whimpering at every thrust. I dragged my nails down his back to further spur him on.

“Come on baby, come on. Fuck my tight ho- ahhshit-!” I felt goose bumps cover my body when he sucked area of my neck below the ear and made his way back up to my mouth, swallowing my whimpers as he came inside me with a low growl. I was still jerking slightly as his thrusts slowed and he eventually stilled, placing a final soft kiss on my lips and then to my sweat-slicked forehead.

 

For a moment we just lay there catching our breaths, deeply inhaling each others scent until he slowly pulled out and I felt cold and empty, shivering because I was still doused with sweat. Levi stood and headed towards the private bathroom, no doubt to cleanse himself of my mess all over his chest. I let out a deep sigh and threw an arm over my eyes.

Suddenly all the events of the past few days were catching up to me. I remembered why all this occurred in the first place. All I could think about was that damn note. Would we have continued being happy had I never seen it? Would I have compared myself to other men every time Levi touched me? Would I still be seen as a respectable agent instead of a joke had I killed Levi and that asshole he calls his partner? Will the agency understand why I can’t kill Levi?

No, of course they won’t.

I could feel my throat tighten and my eyes begin to burn, but I wouldn’t cry here in front of Levi. I’m done being seen as weak and incapable of my job because I let emotions get in the way. I took a shuddering breath to calm myself and shake off this…whatever this is. As if on cue I felt a hot towel being gently wiped across my stomach and inner thighs, and I scoffed at the feeling.

 

“Even you treat me like child.” I grumbled into my hands.

“What are you talking about?” His voice sounded genuinely confused.

I pushed his hands away and stood abruptly to go find pants.

“What the hell is your problem?” He asked, standing shirtless in sweats as well to put the towel in the hamper. I threw on sweat pants and an old MIT hoodie because for some reason I still felt cold.

“You’re my problem. Stop treating me like I’m some fucking toddler! I can clean up my own messes!” I yelled.

“This isn’t about the cum is it? And is that my hoodie?” He asked pointing a finger at said hoodie.

I ran a hand through my bangs in frustration. “Are you even listening to me Rivialle? _I_ am seen as weak, _we-_ “ I gestured between us “-are seen as weak; people doubt my oath, your fucking oath to this country! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

He gave me a disbelieving look, opening his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He scanned the room for what looked like nothing in particular but when he finally stopped, grey eyes landed on something high on a shelf. A wallet-sized photo in a silver frame sitting on a bookshelf. Our wedding photo. Big enough to satisfy my rage when I threw it against a wall, but small enough not to shatter or leave a scratch; Armin’s idea.

“Do you want a divorce?” My eyes widened slightly at the question. I was so focused on the photo I wasn’t sure if I’d heard him correctly.

“What?”

“Do you want a divorce?” He asked again, this time looking me straight in the eye.

“Oh fuck you! If you don’t know the answer to that question by now, then get the fuck out.” The knot in my throat was coming back, but like I said I wouldn’t cry in front of him anymore.

What surprised me though, was how he got in front of me so fast. Next thing I know I’m being pushed hard against the wall. My breath left me for a split second as I grunted on impact. Levi was inches from my face, pinning me with his glare.

“Let me tell you something Jaeger, my oath is to you. It has always been to you, and I would risk my reputation and my life for you in a second. So no, being seen as weak because I protect the ones I love doesn’t bother me, but if it’s wounding your fucking pride that fucking much I will gladly take my name back and give it to someone else deserving of my loyalty. People treat you like a kid; your team thinks your weak, be a fucking man Eren! Do you need a confidence boost? Do you need to top me?”

I scoffed. “You’re such an asshole.”

“No, I’m an Ackerman and it’s time you started acting like one. I love you Eren, but if you doubt yourself because of your relationship with me then what are we even doing? What are we fighting for if you believe being with me and having my back makes you weak? Do you hate me Eren, for choosing your life over the oath of that agency?”

My eyes were burning and starting to blur, but once again I took a deep breath and pulled it together before I spoke. “I don’t hate you. It’s just- why is this so easy for you? There’s so much pressure to be these role models for our teams, for other agents, and now we’ve been given the biggest test of them all and there’s no way to pass without hurting each other. I never wanted to put you in any danger, but now that it’s happened we have to choose who lives or dies and it’s so fucked up… you know why?”

“Why?”

I took a step forward, and ran a finger over his cheek, memorizing his breathtaking cobalt eyes, beautiful ivory skin, those sweet soft pink lips, raven hair, and every perfect dip and curve of his body that would truly be the end of me.

“I’d choose you every time. Does that make me a bad person?” One streak fell and I cursed in my head for not being as strong as him.

“Let me tell you something, before I was partnered with Erwin I worked alone. It was strenuous, tiring, and I almost never slept because I was too paranoid that if I closed my eyes I would never open them again. When we were assigned to work together it took me almost 3 years to trust him. The first two we were just agency partners, the third year we were in a relationship. After that it gradually got easier. I began to let my guard down, allowed myself to be protected, and you know what happened?” He asked, cupping my cheek in his right hand.

Hearing about their amazing bond wasn’t easy. The word “what?” was all I managed to choke out.

“Nothing.”

I gave him a confused look.

“Nothing happened and he still protects me. You know how long it took me to trust you? He smirked.

“Let me guess, you still don’t?” I looked away.

“No, almost instantly. I don’t trust a lot of people brat, but being with you that first night in France was as easy as breathing. Something changed in me when I met you and Erwin noticed it too. For a while I wasn’t as sharp on duty and this made him question my relationship with you. He didn’t understand why I wasn’t focused on the job at hand, why I was constantly checking up on you, why that bullet almost hit him when I was supposed to be watching his back. I think he got jealous because I was constantly thinking about you and your safety. I think that’s when he also realized you were the most important thing in my life. Believe me I know that was reckless and I beat myself up about it all the time because I never want anything to happen to Erwin or the rest of my team, but _you_ will always come first and they figured that out a long time ago. I don’t feel guilty or bad or weak about protecting you because there is no longer a me without you. Does that make sense?” He just stared, begging me to understand his bizarre way of thinking, and I could, because I felt the same way, but at the same time I still felt guilty.

 

“But what about your team?” I asked.

“My team and I have a saying within our group. ‘Protect your priority but don’t forget your family, because without it you have nothing’. You are my priority but I will never forget to protect my team. We work together and that is the oath we stick by. I’m sure you have people on your team that believe the same thing.”

 

Of course, Ymir will always protect Christa before anything even if that meant risking the mission and I’ve witnessed Reiner risk his life for Berthold over and over again but he always made sure we were out of harms way. Jean will always have my back but if something were to happen to Marco…I don’t think he’d ever be the same and Connie and Sasha would never leave each other behind during a mission. Same with Mikasa and Armin, they’d never leave me behind and would risk their lives to protect Levi if it was that important to me.

“You’re right and I understand. I’m sorry for leaving you behind. I never wanted to walk out on you, but I thought I was protecting you. I love you so much and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” Tears were freely pouring down my face now.

“Do you have my back Ackerman?” He asked in a soft but stern voice.

 “Of course I do.” I laughed a little through my broken voice.

"Then that’s all I’m asking.” He brought our lips together in a slow gentle kiss. My lips quivered under his, racked with so much emotion until I let out a soft sob and he kissed me harder. He wrapped his right arm tight around my waist and brought our hips close together with a strong squeeze. I gasped at the friction but got the hint, hopping slightly for him to catch both my legs and wrap them tightly around his waist. He led us both to the bed with both my arms draped tightly over his shoulders, never once breaking the kiss. He set me down on the edge breaking contact only to lift the hoodie off over my head and I scooted up towards the center. He crawled over me and I caught his face again in a heated kiss as he brought both our hands up above my head and rolled his hips into mine creating an amazing heat against my lower half until my hips gradually lifted off the mattress to meet his thrusts. He let me go only to slide my pajama bottoms off and toss them aside leaving me completely exposed as I felt a chill run up my spine when he began to lightly nip at my neck and kiss down my collarbone. He continued to kiss his way down my abdomen and I watched him leave a small wet trail down until he reached the inside of my thighs, nipping lightly at the skin.

He gave my cock a few hard strokes before he was taking me into his mouth, and the sudden heat and sensation had me fisting his hair to lower him further down until his nose brushed against the soft hairs at the base. I could feel him swirling his tongue with each bob of his head, sucking fiercely on the head before taking my entire length in again, extracting a loud moan from me.

He came off my dick with a soft popping sound, cheeks red and his usually small lips were now prominent, wet, and red.

“Where’d you put the lube?” His voice was a little hoarse.

“It’s in the top drawer of the side table.”

He reached for said bottle and wasted no time in coating his finger before slowly inserting one into my puckered hole. It went in easy enough since we had just had sex less than an hour ago and he quickly slid in the next, his mouth back on my cock causing me to jolt a little at the sudden touch.

“Ah- fuck!” I couldn’t help but gently thrust into his mouth but he didn’t seem to mind, til the moment he hit my prostate and I bucked into his mouth so hard making him gag in the process. He pulled up and wiped him mouth before giving me a ‘really?’ look and going back to business.

“Ah- L-Levi, please, I won’t l-last fuck!” He suddenly squeezed the base of my cock and removed his fingers, wiping them on his pants. He removed his bottoms with one quick slid and released my cock to grab the little bottle and pour a generous amount onto his cock, stroking it to spread it around evenly. He leaned over me to kiss me slowly, lifting one leg over his shoulder in the process. I could feel the tip nudging my hole and finally start to push its way in. My breath hitched for a moment as he continued to slowly inch his way in.

My hand flew down to my cock, pumping it to release some of the tension until he was fully stilled inside. His breathing got heavier and he flipped his hair out of those gorgeous eyes and kissed my forehead before smirking.

“Fuck you’re tight for a 30 minute resting period.” He huffed.

I hit him on the shoulder my nails weren’t digging into. “Ah- move!” And he did.

Slow at first, but give it few minutes and-

“Mnnn faster!” I chocked out.

“God if you fucking clench around me one more time this won’t last long.”

“Ahhh Levi- don’t fucking stop. Harder, harder, right there, right there.”

He adjusted his angle on my hips one more time until he was going deeper than I even thought possible. His face was flushed and he smiled and kissed my knee when I moaned loudly at the fucking amazing new angle.

“Shit…right there! Fuck papi right there!” I was clawing into his forearms and gasping so hard for air I have no idea how words were forming.

“Fuck Eren-“ A few more rough thrusts in time with his fist flying over my cock had me coming so hard I saw sparkly little stars forming on the fucking ceiling. I started to spasm when Levi fell forward and let out a loud groan muffled by my neck. He was still slowly moving until I gasped from being overly sensitive.

“L-Levi…please.” He stilled after that and brought my hand to his mouth kissing my knuckles, and then my neck up to my jaw until those soft lips met mine. I sighed against his mouth as a shiver shot through my body when he pulled out and he fell next to me trying to catch his breathe.

I felt my eyes start to droop, the exertion from the past few days catching up with me. “Com’re Esmeralda.” He opened his arm for me to scoot in closer, and scoot I did cornering myself into his warm embrace.

“I love you Mr. Ackerman.” I whispered into his neck. He threw the blanket over us and kissed my temple. “You too Mr. Ackerman.” He replied in a soft sigh.

“Wait, we still didn’t come up with a plan.” I whispered.

“We’ll do it first thing tomorrow.” I took that as the end of the conversation, which is fine by me as I soon lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!  
> So there’s smut. I’ve had this smut scene on my computer for months and have been just to chicken to post it. This is the first smut scene I’ve written and actually posted in a long…long time and back then it was hetro so even though I read of a lot of smut (cough, cough) this is very new. So hope it’s not too bad. Comments, likes, everything is awesome (be nice please ^_^) 
> 
> Oh! And I’m looking for a Beta still so if you’re interested let me know. Or if you just want to throw out things you guys would like to see happen, be my guest. My name is the same on FFN, A03, Tumblr (although tumblr is almost non existent) why cause I don’t post things, but I love to browse everyone else’s super fun page! :D


End file.
